The Cullen Family Love Legacy
by lady arcadia
Summary: Wouldn't you want to know how it all started? The eternal love stories of the cullen vampire legacy.All the cannon pairs. Warning: Spoiler for breaking dawn. Bella Edward, carlisle esme,rosalie emmett,alice jasper and renesmee jacob. R
1. my family

PROLOGUE

Chapter 1

_Soundtrack : We are Family_

Author's note: hey everybody, thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry for the previous goofup. I keep posting the wrong documents at the wrong places so please forgive me. Anyway I hope you like the story. And please please please REVIEW! and oh yh, I'm going to upload on a weekly basis like a chapter each sunday. My exams are around the corner but ill try and upload it as much as i can.

I smiled to myself as my home came into view. I remember ever so well the days I spent here, where I grew up surrounded by people who would give their lives for me in a second and who would kill for me even faster. It was here that I learnt to accept things that could not always be explained. It was here that I met the man I would love for all of eternity and that eternity for me really did mean forever. It was here I realized that I lived the fairytale that most people could only dream of. My name is Renesmee Cullen Black and this is my story.

It was a snowy night and the house was already covered with icy snowflakes. I could see each and every one of them so clearly. The entire place resembled a fairyland and here I was in the arms of my very own prince.

"Put me down Jacob! I'm pregnant not dying!" I protested as my husband ignored my protests for the hundredth time. In his mind it was very clear, I was 6 months pregnant so I_ must_ be treated like glass. And that was _not_ fun. I deliberately conjured up a mental picture of me kneeing him in a place that would make him howl like the werewolf he was. Once the picture was vicious enough for my satisfaction, I placed a hand my hand gently against his cheek with a very ungentle smirk on my face.

He winced when he saw the image but bravely kept moving forward. I decided to concede the battle and snuggled up closer to him, something that was very very enjoyable to me lately. And anyway we were within walking distance of my house and I just couldn't resist making an entrance.

We could hear their voices already. Uncle Emmett was guffawing at something, presumably my mother. I rolled my eyes and giggled. This was so typical! What could I say, they just _loved_ each other.

"Seriously! Have you ever heard of a vampire breaking her foot? Trust you Bella!" I looked at Jacob with raised eyebrows as he shook his head and snickered. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey! Its not my fault! Edward was the one who suggested playing football with one of those big boulders at the back. I just kicked one at the wrong angle. It could happen to anybody!" my mother protest defensively.

" But that's just it! That's what I keep saying. Girls should never play football." Uncle Emm proclaimed in wise voice. I swear i could almost see Uncle Jasper and my dad nod their heads solemly in agreement. His voice was instantly drowned out by a loud chorus of boos, my aunts and mother I think. Jacob got another another pointed stare from me as he too nodded in agreement with Emmett. He was _so_ lucky that I couldn't hit him right now! Smart guy that he was, he pulled my hand away from his cheek and kissed it before I could express my displeasure…graphically.

But whatever I was going to say was forgotten because just then my Uncle Emmette said, "But Bella you have to agree. You are a klutz of the first order."

"Better a klutz than a wimp. I remember a certain arm wrestling incident that took place a long while ago…" my mother shot back and was supported by a cheer from the girls side. I would have clapped too but my hands were otherwise occupied. And anyway, Jacob was just about to knock on the door. But before doing thst that, he leaned down and gave me a long lengthy sweet kiss, making those adorable growling sounds in his throat. I very enthusiastically returned the favor, savoring the warmth of his lips against mine. The tender kiss spun out as our lips moved against each other. i ran my fingers through his thick hair, relishing his reaction. The kiss soon became very steamy but a "Nessie stop with the PDA and come in!" and my father's subsequent , "Alice please! Did you have to say that? And think about something else quickly! I think I've just been scarred for life!" broke us apart. I gave Jacob a rueful smile as my aunt Alice opened the door, beaming at us.

My heart swelled up with joy as I took in her familiar beautiful face. She looked my age, with her tiny dancer's body and short black hair. Her amber eyes were literally glowing with joy as she danced out to hug me. Now had we been humans, it would have been really awkward but then vampires were never awkward. Even _my _mother.

I hugged her back happily, laughing at the disgusted faces on Jacob and her face as they hugged each other. They really couldn't stand each other's smell but I guessed I was so lucky because both of them smelt wonderful to me. She turned back to me and once again I felt that tug of connection to her. Both of us had gifts of vision and that bonded us deeply. She held one of my hands in her cool grip and led us into the house.

It was as beautiful as ever but then again with my grandmother Esme's taste it could be nothing else. The décor was white on white, made vibrant by my grandfather Carlisle's beautiful paintings and my Aunt Rosalie's rugs. There was a piano in the corner where my father played his famous tunes. It was there, I was told that he created the world famous Bella's Lullaby, inspired by mother days after he had met her. She had been human at that time. I sighed as I thought of their story, the romance of it.

My gaze swept over the room as I took in the faces of my family. I saw my parents sitting on one end of the sofa, my father's head in my mother's lap. The two of them could not have looked more perfect together, my father with his bronze haired, chiseled feathers and my mother with her delicate dark beauty. They were like marble statues of perfection but the love that they felt for each other was something that could never be frozen.

My aunt Rosalie was sitting on the floor, with her head resting against my grandmother's lap. My grandfather was sitting next to grandma, their hands entwined as he read one of his precious books. Aunt Rose and Grandpa had beautiful blonde looks while my grandma resembled a dark thirties movie star. Next to aunt Rose, my uncle Emmett was playing video games with my Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett was big and had some solid muscles but he still moved with grace. Uncle Jasper on the other hand was blonde and towards the slender side. His face was always lit up with inner sensitivity.

Once again, I felt my heart swell with love as I took in the sight of my family as they rushed to meet me. I felt that unfamiliar prickle in my eye and before I could stop it, tears started gliding down my face. I just couldn't help it! They all looked so wonderful! I looked up at Jacob who was staring at me with a worried expression in his beautiful dark eyes.

"Nessie, please don't cry. They'll kill me before you can say Jacob Black!" he teased, trying to lighten the mood. But his loving voice brought on a fresh spurt of waterworks which greatly amused my uncle Emmett. "Boy, those pregnancy hormones really do work huh!"

I gave him a watery smile as he was loudly hushed by Aunt Rose. Jacob placed me gently on my feet, before wrapping his arms around my expanded waist from behind me. My father was the first to reach me. He gave me a tight if distant hug before patting Jacob on the back in some weird male ritual. I swear that if vampires could cry, my father would have been sobbing by now. He just kept patting my swollen stomach and fiddling with my hair, a heartbreakingly tender expression on his handsome face. The waterworks had barely stopped before they started again. My scared father was now hurriedly pushed out of the way by my aunt Rose.

She came up by my side and hugged me so she wasn't hampered by my stomach like my father was. I swear females are so much smarter! She laid a gentle hand on my stomach before placing her ear on it. She gave me a tender smile of wonder as she heard the baby's heartbeat. This was probably going to be the first werewolf –part vampire –part human baby in the history of time but I couldn't have been happier. The Volturi were much more tolerant now and they had already paid me a visit to see the child and had even gifted me with a beautiful ruby necklace. I stared at Aunt Rose as she gently caressed my stomach. She had always wanted a baby of her own and had been so against the idea of mom becoming a vampire. Even now, it was hard for me to not feel sad at the yearning in her eyes. I placed my hand against her cheek and flashed her all the images of the baby's growth till now. Her eyes became bright with joy and she hugged me once more before she was pushed away by Uncle Emmett.

He lumbered over to me side and hugged me before I knocked fists with him, something I had been doing since I was a baby. He looked me over once and reported in an approving voice, "Good. You're looking strong and healthy. Working out?"

"Just a little bit of exercise and chasing Jacob around the house with my demands." I replied with a cheeky smile. He gave his big booming laugh that shook the house.

Uncle Jasper came next, and something inside me softened when I saw the way he looked at Aunt Alice. The two of them were not as flamboyant about their relationship as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emm or even Mom and Dad but their love was still so obvious to see. He gave me a gentle smile and hug and placed a hand on my stomach. The heartbeat he heard there made him smile and the atmosphere in the room, if it was possible became even lighter.

"Don't worry. The baby will be fine." And just like that all my concerns about the baby melted away. He was an empath and had automatically sensed my concern over the baby. But his reassurance calmed me. He exchanged a soft glance with Aunt Alice before joining Emmett who was talking to Jacob about some car mechanics.

My grandparents came next, giving me a hug from each side. My grandmother gently stroked my hair as Carlisle talked to Jacob about my behavior and medical check ups. My mother came last and this time, I felt that fist clench tighter around my heart. If there was anyone I loved more in the world, apart from Jacob and if I'm a teensy bit honest, even more than my dad, it was my mom.

There was no one I respected or admired more than her. She looked my age but she had far more patience and courage than I could ever have. She gave birth to me when she was human and from the moment I was conceived, she and I shared a bond that was deeper than anything else, apart from my bond with Jacob. I placed my hand against her cheek and just closed my eyes as I rested my head on her shoulde, as i had when i was a baby. She supported me comfortably now as she had then, even with her injured leg. I showed her all the memories of my baby, and all the doubts, worries, concerns I ever had, the visit from the Volturi, everything. By the end of it, she was hugging me tightly and we just stood there for seconds before she placed her ear against my stomach and then gently patted it. She gave me one more tight hug before moving on to hug Jacob and the two of them smiled at each other before hugging tightly.

I felt my heart grow inside my chest. I was so lucky to have a husband who got along so well with my family. Of course, my mother was Jacob's best friend.I wasn't jealous of them. True, I had been once, but then I realized that Mom and Jacob were only best friends and that Jacob could not even think of anyone but me. I relished his love and guarded it fiercely. I had to after all that we had gone through. But that was a story for another time. I saw my mother move back into my father's embrace almost sub consciously, smiling at each other. I realized that if Jacob and I could even be half as happy as them, then we would be very very lucky.

The party moved into the living room and soon everyone was once again sprawled in their previous places, except that I had my head in Jacob's lap and my feet propped up on the sofa end. My parents had shifted to the other sofa and Aunt Alice was cuddled up next to Uncle Jasper. The fire was warm but nobody really cared because hey, if you're a vampire, small things like cold and food and other human functions didn't bother you. I was lucky that I had inherited my father's vampire genes in those areas. I was an odd mix but here I fit right in…as usual.

I was content as i saw the snow falling gently outside, Jacob running his fingers through my hair. The night seened perfect for stories. I was writing a book and i thought who better inspiration than my family? So I asked them all permission and they promised me they would tell me their stories. I reminded them of their promise now, like a child asking for a bed time a story. Everybody seemed in the mood for one and we decided that we should start according to order. I didn't bother with a pen or paper because my memory was excellent and I settled back comfortably into Jacob's lap. One of his hands was entwined with mine near my heart and the other was placed on my stomach, over my other hand. His grasp tightened instinctively and i leaned back to recieve his gently kiss.I felt contentment wash over me as Grandpa started his story.


	2. carlisle and esme 1

Carlisle and Esme

_Soundtrack: Strangers in the night_

Author's disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me but mostly this story is mine except for the part where Esme has a miscarriage and throws herself off the cliff. Esme's actual story is on this link If any of you are interested **.com/question/index?qid=20080724231138AAMHccH**

"Peaches. I fell in love with peaches the day I saw my Gypsy. It was the year 1921 and California was much wilder then than it is now. I still remember clearly those long empty beaches and wild green forests, the air always smelling salt and the sea, the beautiful blue sea that spread like a velvet carpet. I lived in a small town called Rosetown then. My clinic was in the market; a place full of people, music, laughter and food. The French gypsies, or Gitans, lived a little way out of town and came to the market every Sunday to sell their wares.

It was on one such Sunday I saw her. Even now, I can't remember clearly what it was that had made me turn towards the window. Although, I clearly remember being highly irritated because I had been reading about an intricate surgery. I walked towards the window, highly intent on shutting it when I heard her laugh.

She sparkled in the sunlight; not literally but the aura around her immediately brightened up the place where she was standing. She tossed her gleaming brown hair as she laughed, haggling with an old lady for a peach. Her face was a beautiful heart shape, and her almond shaped brown eyes and dainty nose were perfectly off set by laughing rosebud lips.

Her bangles jangled as she raised the ripe peach to her lips, taking a delicate bite. I felt a strange yearning rise within me as the juice dripped from her mouth and she raised one hand to gently wipe it away. But with every bite, it slid down the pale skin of her throat, staining the narrow black velvet band she wore. She swabbed it gently with her lace handkerchief before licking her fingers delicately. From where I stood, I could see the pulse beating in her throat, the gentle blush staining her cheeks and the delicious beating of her heart. She walked away from there with a swish of her colorful skirts, her lace peasant blouse gleaming in the sun. I saw other men stare at her and heard a growling noise. I was shocked when I realized it was coming from me! But it explained the jealousy that rose in my throat like bile and my sudden desire to blind all the men who had stared at her. She was _mine_! I felt like shouting. And for once, there was no rational explanation .I stood there for a long while afterwards, lonely and yearning for the gypsy girl who ate peaches so alluringly…

The sun had died and I could finally lock up my clinic. My house was barely ten minutes away, well actually everything in this town was just ten minutes away, but I relished that time. My house though beautiful was cold and empty and ever since Edward left, lonely too. It had been 5 years since Edward had disappeared and it was still extremely painful for me to think about it. I knew that rebellion was natural but still I hoped he would come around to my way of life. I was busy in my thoughts as I strode down the road when I heard a muffled noise. My sharp hearing told me that it was coming from the alley a block away. I told myself I must have imagined it when I continued walking when I heard it again. This time I could sense the fear in the sound. I ran, at human speed, to the dark alley way, scanning the area. There was a lot of garbage and the stink was pervading the air, discouraging anyone from entering the alleyway. The buildings rose high on both sides and a wall closed it in from behind. I heard the sound again and spotted it source. There in one dark corner, hidden behind a huge pile of dirty clothes were two figures. One of them was on the floor and moving backwards. A sudden shaft of light from a high window revealed a delicate heart shaped face and frightened brown eyes. I felt anger rush through my veins and almost felt my eyes go red. The attacker was not going to get away with hurting her!

*-*-*

(ok a little bit of bad language and implied rape attempt.)

_Esme's point of view_

Esme had been walking home from the marketplace. The rest of her family had left earlier and she had stayed behind to pick up some art supplies. The town was safe for women, unlike the other places they had lived in. She knew that their landlord's son had his eye on her and had made many advances but she had always refused them politely. But that didn't stop him. Esme sighed tiredly. She wished he would just take the hint and give up. She didn't want to do something to make them lose the stall; she grimaced as she thought of her fiery temper. She had once hung her brother upside down from a tree because he's broken her doll! Esme smiled at the memory and the hilarious look on her brother's face. She pulled the shawl tighter and walked a little faster, wary of this part of town. She had nearly reached the end of the street when she was suddenly yanked into a dark alleyway.

Esme barely knew what was going on before she was slammed against a wall. She winced at the pain, feeling a blood erupting from a scratch on her scalp. A dirty smelling figure pressed up against her, his face close to hers. Esme screamed when she recognized the landlady's son but it was quickly muffled by his hand. She couldn't breathe because of the drunken stink and the wretched smell of the garbage in the alley. Her eyes roved wildly, searching for escape. Despair rushed through her as she realized that the stink of the alley would detain anyone from coming in! Barton, her assailant, must not be that drunk because he had planned this carefully. Esme struggled, fear rushing through her veins, freezing them, leaving a metallic taste on her tongue. But her struggles only excited her attacker more and he pushed his body even closer to hers. Esme tried to recoil but there was no where to go. And Barton knew this very well.

"Struggle as much as you want, my little bird, but that's not going to stop what's going to happen soon. Very soon!" Esme nearly gagged in disgust as his tongue came out to lap her cheek. She tried to evade him but he released one of her wrists to hold her face steady as for a kiss. Esme knew this was her chance and brought up her knee hard between his legs. Barton let out a harsh groan of pain and tears started rolling down his cheeks as he crumpled on the floor. Esme hurriedly pushed past him and made to escape but he caught her ankle and pulled her down.

She let out a cry as pain tore through her. Her breath went out in a whoosh and the harsh stone floor scraped against her soft palms as she tried to get up. She rapidly blinked the tears away from her eyes and pushed herself up on her arms. But she fell back down again as Barton gave her ankle another hard tug. She flipped onto her back and kicked him hard but he didn't let go. He stood up with a grunt, his dirty hair sticking out all over his head and dragged her to the back of the alley. Esme couldn't find anything to hold onto and felt the fear well up in her throat again. Her arms flailed behind her wildly and her peasant blouse tore as she was dragged across the floor. Her brain had shut down by the time Barton threw her in one corner of the alley. Esme had just about enough sense left to push herself away from him. But he kept on advancing on her, his eyes alight with demonic lust as he unbuckled his belt.

"B-B-Barton pl-please don't d-do t-this!" Esme hated that her voice quivered, hated she was on the floor trembling, hated the man who stood before her and most of all hated herself for foolishly believing he was harmless.

"B-Barton pl-please!" he mimicked cruelly "well why ever the hell not? You've been flaunting yourself in front of me! And not just me but all the other men who are panting with lust for you! Acting so coy and virginal! But we know you aren't! Whores like you only want one thing…and now you're going to get it!"

Esme pushed herself back, as far away from him as possible. Her pleading only excited him more and now he was eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. Esme pulled her shawl tighter around herself and searched wildly for an exit. But Barton was standing before her now, blocking any escape and the windows in the buildings were too high. No one could hear her pleas and even if they could, they wouldn't bother. Not in this area! There weren't even any stones or anything that she could throw at him. There was no hope! Esme thought dejectedly. Her mind rushed with other similar images and she tried to shake them off but they kept flashing before her. Like she had done earlier, Esme felt a small piece of her soul detach itself from her body. She felt like her mind and body were separate entities and that this was happening to someone else. Barton saw the defeat in her eyes and elation rushed through him. She was finally his! He removed his shirt clumsily, his fingers fumbling in his haste. He never even saw Carlisle coming. He was down before he even knew it.

Esme blinked dazedly. One second Barton was standing in front of her, ready to attack her. The next second, he was lying there, crumpled on the floor and, even in this dim light, undoubtedly unconscious. She gasped as relief rushed through her and she raised her eyes in gratitude to her savior. She gasped again, this time for a completely different reason.

He looked like one of the angels her mother used to talk about. His golden hair was in stylishly windswept and a few strands fell in attractive disarray on his broad forehead. His chiseled features were highlighted by the dim light from the windows but even then she could see the straight aristocratic nose, the well shaped lips and eyes as golden as a tiger. He pulled her up gently but the event of the evening took their toll on Esme as she collapsed against his strong build. Surprisingly enough for her, she enjoyed the feel of his body against her but he quickly set her apart from him.

"Madam, are you alright?" Esme filled shivers run down her back at his warm velvety voice. The evening must have addled her brains because there was no other explanation for the sudden magnetism she felt towards this man. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time and she blushed at the warm sensation he inspired in her.

She realized he was staring at her, waiting for her to answer. "Oh no! I'm fine thank you very much." He must think I'm crazy, she thought with a mental grimace, babbling away like a fool after the incident. I should probably be silent with shock but then I've never been quiet, so I guess I better shut up now. Ugh! Stop rambling Esme! She ordered herself and turned to thank her savior. For some reason, she instinctively knew she could trust him. But at the same time, she could almost see the reserve pumping of him and the sub conscious way he kept his distance.

"Please madam, I am a doctor and if you would allow me, I would like to disinfect some of the hurts you've received. My clinic is barely a minute away." He rushed on hastily when he saw the wariness in her gaze. "Oh no please madam you will be perfectly safe. It is right in the centre of the market place and people know I am a doctor. Your reputation is in no danger madam. But your health will be if you don't let me treat your wounds."

Esme absorbed this and felt confusion assail her. A part of her desperately wanted to go with him, to see his house, to see how this angel lived. Yet another part of her, the scared one, screamed that she didn't know this man at all. What if he too tried to take advantage of her? She shuddered as she took in the site of her could-have-been rape. Maybe it would be better to just head home now. She didn't think she had the courage or the good fortune to brave another attack. She might trust him but she didn't trust him enough right now.

She gathered her courage to refuse him when he, as if reading his mind answered, "Madam, I see you are still wary after the…incident today," Esme shivered as she saw the dangerous anger leap into his eyes " so at least allow me to walk you to the outskirts of your camp." His gentle probing tone calmed Esme and relief gushed through her as she realized her angel wasn't angry at her.

She nodded happily and then shakily made to move away from the wall against which she had been leaning. They walked side by side in companionable silence, Esme sticking close to him. He did not touch her but his presence was comforting enough. She shivered slightly as the cold breeze blew past, caressing her face. He moved a shade closer but still didn't touch her and for that she was glad. In the alley, she had been so overcome with gratitude and relief that she had forgot to maintain her usual reserve. She no longer touched a man voluntarily and flinched when she was touched unaware. She felt that familiar pain rise within her as she thought of memories better left forgotten. She pushed them away firmly back into the deep dark corner of her mind where they had popped out from like evils ghosts which refused to be exorcised.

She was so involved in this process that she didn't realize that they were back in the market place. Esme was glad to see the bright lights and colorful crowd again. The night market was alive with entertainment by the Gitans. She smacked her forehead as she realized that her father was supposed to perform today! The rest of the tribe members would also be here. There wasn't any point going back to the empty camp nor was it particularly safe. Esme shuddered at the prospect of sitting alone in her caravan, lonely and afraid. She didn't mind the second as much as the first for she knew that today the memories had come back to haunt her and once she were alone, they would definitely rise again.

Suddenly she felt desperate for company, any company! And since her family was here, she was much safer in the market than anywhere else. Besides, she had not missed the respectful glances and nods the good people of Rosetown were giving Carlisle. A small child suddenly ran up to him and hugged his leg, "Ucle carli! Ucle Carli!" the little boy lisped and stared at Carlisle adoringly from beneath a mop of golden curls. Carlisle laughed and placed him on his hip and said, "Hello Jeremy! How's the tummy ache doing today? I see you're already looking much better." And he gave a pointed glance to the ice cream the small boy was eating…well had been eating because it was dripping all over Carlisle now. But the latter didn't bother and was conducting an intense conversation with the little boy.

Esme felt a warm feeling settle in her heart as she saw this touching scene unfold before her. She felt something akin to an ache when she saw the two golden heads together. Her small hand involuntarily slipped to her stomach and she tried to imagine the little life inside. She would love to have a baby with hair as curly as this child. Love swelled inside her as she tried to feel the beat of life within her.

A sudden movement in the corner of her eye disturbed her and she saw a young harried lady almost run up to them. "Oh Jeremy that's where you are! I've been so worried!" She crooned as she took the small boy gently from Carlisle and clutched him to her. She stroked his head gently and gave Carlisle and Esme a rueful smile before saying, "Doctor Carlisle, I'm so sorry. Apparently, he saw you from across the road and just had to meet you. I left his hand for only a second to adjust my purse but when I looked back he was gone. I was so worried! But I'm glad you found him. You wouldn't believe how much this little one keeps talking about his 'Ucle Carli'! I keep telling him that your proper title is Doctor but he refuses to listen."

Carlisle gave her a beautiful smile "Oh no that's quite alright! He asked me before calling me uncle and anyway he's a strong willed fellow. How's the tummy ache doing?"

"Oh perfectly well sir. He's feeling much better after the medicine you gave him. We thought to treat him after the harrowing week of illness he's had. I hope it's quite alright?" the last bit was said somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. However, just in case, please stay away from the street food and bring him back to me for another check up next week."

The child's mother nodded agreeably and thanked Carlisle for his time. She smiled at Esme, "That's a beautiful skirt you're wearing. Could you please tell me where you got it from?"

Esme was a little taken aback by the lady's warm smile and cordial attitude. "Thank you. I made this myself." She saw the longing look the woman gave the skirt and smiled, "I can make for you if you want but on one condition."

Jeremy's mother looked a little wary now but nodded in interest. "I want to hold Jeremy for a little while please. I think I've fallen in love with your son." Jeremy's mother laughed and handed him to Esme who happily took him into her arms. She was surprised at how easily he cuddled up to her. Her heart clenched as she rocked him gently from side to side, crooning a lullaby to the tired baby. She was utterly unaware of the Madonna-esque smile on her face or the man who was staring at her intently. She was utterly wrapped up in the small baby whose small body was lying comfortably against hers.

It was only when Carlisle place his cold hand on her shoulder did she pop out of her trance and reluctantly handed Jeremy back to his mother. The child gave a soft cry and Esme and his mother immediately rushed to soothe him. The two of them laughed and exchanged knowing glances. Jeremy's mother reminded Esme once more about her promise and then bid them farewell. Carlisle and Esme stood there watching them go for what felt like a long time.

"It is getting late; perhaps we should make a move Madam." Carlisle gently reminded her. Esme suddenly turned towards him, realizing they were far closer than was considered appropriate. They both stared at each other for a long second before Esme hurriedly said, "Doctor,"

"Carlisle, please" he interrupted.

"Alright, Carlisle. Please, I would like to change my mind about my refusal. My family is here in the market; my father is performing tonight and I would have to join them later. But I just realized that they would ask questions if they saw my wounds. So if you don't mind could you please go to your clinic?"

She was looking down as she enquired and missed the fierce look of happiness in Carlisle's eyes as he suddenly got an excuse to spend more time with her. He nodded when she looked at him enquiringly and took her to his clinic.

He opened the deadbolt and put on the electric light before moving back to allow her to pass. She wandered in with wonder in her eyes as she took in the clean white surroundings, the long empty white bed, a few beautiful paintings on the wall and the flowering pots in the corner near a big table which was labeled as the RECEPTION.

There was another desk in the corner, a big one which had a comfortable looking leather chair behind it and two upholstered chairs in front of it. She waited for him to make a motion for her to sit and perched on one of the upholstered chairs. She watched him as he opened the cupboard and took out a white box which had a strange red cross on it.

She waited patiently for him as he dragged his chair close to hers. She hoped he wouldn't check her heart rate because it was beating abnormally fast every time he was near. A warm fever flushed her skin as felt his cold hand reach for her scratched palms.

"This is going to hurt." He said, his velvety voice causing shivers down her spine. Everything seemed heightened in this room, perhaps because she knew they were alone. She pushed her unruly thoughts away and tried to concentrate on what he was saying, "So tell me about yourself. What is your name? What do you like to do?"

She guessed that he was trying to take her mind of the pain that would come. And besides, she had an important question to ask him but she wanted time to gather herself. So she started talking, feeling at ease.

*-*-*

(Carlisle's view point)

I listened to her lilting voice, my mind more on her than on what I was doing. I wasn't concerned because after so many centuries of being a doctor I could do this in my sleep that is if I had been able to sleep. I was so happy that she had changed her mind and come to me, though I was finding it a challenge to ignore the siren call of her blood.

My heart cramped when I saw her with Jeremy and in that instant I knew what I had been searching for. I wanted a mate, someone to spend eternity with. It stretched so far ahead of me, empty and cold, especially with Edward gone. When I saw my gypsy with Jeremy, I wanted her to be my mate. The possessiveness I felt in that instant shocked me but at the same time clarified what I was feeling. The one thing that stood out cleared than most was the fact that I wanted Esme to be with me…for eternity.

But I couldn't change her, nay wouldn't change her. I don't think it would be fair for her to give up her life and I was sure I would not be able to stand it, if she left me like Edward did. I laughed at myself when I realized that here I was making plans for eternity when I didn't even know her name, let alone whether she was interested in me.

I pushed my unruly thoughts aside and listened to what she was saying.

"My name is Esme. I'm not sure but I believe that I am about 22 summers old. You probably know by now Carlisle that I belong to the tribe of gypsies that have camped outside Rosetown. We haven't been here long, perhaps, 2 or 3 years, but it is the longest we have stayed in any place. I don't know why I have this feeling, _intuition_ is the correct word?" she faltered and looked at me in askance. She feared that I would laugh at her imperfect English but I just nodded and went back to cleaning her scrapes.

"Yes, I was telling you that my intuition tells me that we are going to settle down here. I love this town though I have lived here for only a month. I cannot explain why I feel a tug to this place. Perhaps, because I have always felt an affini- liking for small towns though I have seen many big cities. Yet, their quiet appeals to me and the beauty of Rosetown is simply _magnifique_!" I listened to her carefully, enjoying the way her voice was spiced by different emotions and her unique way of melding French and English. But something caught my attention and I didn't hesitate to probe lightly.

"You said something about being in Rosetown only for a month. Did you join your family later?" I asked and then moved behind her to clean the scrape on her scalp. The warm tantalizing smell of her blood rose to meet my nostrils but it didn't bother me. I was used to it after so many years and I had been hunting recently, so any hunger pangs I felt were easily controlled. But what wasn't so easily controlled was my urgent need to run my fingers through her silky hair. I contented myself with giving it the lightest of touches.

"_Oui_, I joined my family later. You see I was married." She paused and I nearly dropped the cotton from my fingers. It wasn't what she said that bothered me as much as the anger I felt that she had belonged to somebody else! That someone else had touched her, enjoyed her laughter…I unclenched my fists and resumed cleaning her wound, carefully keeping my touch light.

"He saw me in the market place of one of the towns where we had stopped," Esme didn't know why she was telling Carlisle all of this but it made her chest feel lighter just to spill out the whole story. "and he asked my father for my hand in marriage. I could not refuse for my father had agreed, and I was happy enough for he was handsome and charming and most of all young, unlike some of the men my friends had married. But I was wrong…so wrong."

The pain in her voice hurt me too strangely enough. I knew that it was there because of this man and I shuddered to think what he must have done to her. "We lived in the city and the first few months were filled with excitement and happiness for me. But soon he got bored of my I ways, my innocence, the things that had attracted him in the first place. He became more and more distant and we stopped talking. And then," her voice quavered, "And then, I found out about the other women. I was shocked! I had never seen this happening before in my life. Everybody I knew was happily married but then I guessed I was a child then and saw only what I wanted to see. But what shocked me more than anything else was that I didn't care. I didn't care for him anymore. When he deserted me, I made friends a lot of them. And some of them were male. But I swear to you that these friendships were just that!"

Her voice had risen a little hysterically and I knew what was coming next. I was torn between comforting her and ripping out the heart of the man who had hurt her so badly. I settled for comforting her. She was crying and I placed my hand on her knee, breaking my own promise. "You don't have to tell me anymore."

But when she looked up at me with those heartbroken eyes, I realized that she had to do this. She needed to get it out of her system. I felt admiration rise in me when she bravely shook her head and continued in a shaky voice. "B-but he never believed me! He became jealous and over-possessive to the point of stalking me. And then it happened."

She rose up from her chair and walked towards the window. I followed her, standing a reasonable distance behind her. "I was in the market and I tripped. And one of the shopkeepers ran to pick me up. He only held my arm and I smiled at him in gratitude. _Mon dieu!_ It was completely innocent! But my husband caught me and dragged me home where he raped me. He hit me hard again and again and by the time he was done, I couldn't move. He went out that night and had a lot to drink. In celebration I think!" venom dripped from her voice. "And he drank so much that he wasn't aware of his senses and he got into a brawl and was killed. When they told me, God forgive me, but I was happy! So happy! I hoped that he was in pain and that he died slowly. Does that damn me?"

She turned and asked me. I don't know what force pulled me to her but I couldn't resist the urge to pull her in my arms. I did so and she fell apart. "No, it doesn't damn you. If I was in your place I would have killed him myself." I said.

"I thought about it. I had his pistol in my hand and was debating between killing myself or him." I squeezed my eyes tightly and wondered how she could have survived through such horror. I didn't question her story, I had heard too many lies to be fooled by them and there was no doubt in my mind that her horrific story was true. But the worst was yet to come.

"But that is not all. Th-that night, I became pregnant. His baby grows in my stomach. When I learnt this, I couldn't deny the symptoms, I really thought about killing myself. I wanted no part of the child that had even the smallest link to _him!_" I nearly hissed and back away from her. She was pregnant! Now that she mentioned it, I could feel the second heart beat inside her. There was something perverse in the nature of vampires that attracted them to women when they were in such conditions probably because of how rich the blood became in preparation for the baby. My reaction was instinctive but that did not prevent me from feeling guilty about it. Especially when it was Esme's baby.

"I wanted to kill it but soon I began to love him. My neighbor was pregnant at the same time and seeing her happiness; I couldn't help but be affected. I came back to my tribe but I have never told anyone this. My father knows that my husband died and now he is set on marrying me to another man in our tribe. His name is Jacque. You see, in our tribe, every child must have both parents and my father will not understand my side of it. He is too steeped in his ways!" I felt another hit at my solar plexus at this happening. How could I see her marrying someone else? I knew that before she did, I would pack up and leave. I had to anyway as I had stayed her too long and once people started noticing that I wasn't ageing, awkward questions would be asked.

"But right now, I have another problem. Once that _canaille_ wakes up and squeals to his mother, I will be out of a job. My father's earning cannot support us and I doubt I would be able to find another job in this market. Misfortune follows me like a shadow!" she slumped in dejection. Pity ran through my heart at her condition. She looked up and smiled at me. "Do not pity me m'sieur! I will find a way." She backed away from me gently and I realized I was still holding onto her. I was reluctant to let her go but I knew I would always carry the feel of her warm body and that special scent of her in my heart even if I never saw her again.

She thanked me, clutching my hand in gratitude and I waived off any offer of payment. "But I insist! I cannot be in your debt!" I knew her pride wouldn't allow her to do anything else and an idea popped into my mind. It was also a very good way of ensuring that I could spend time with her until she married. "I have an alternative. You said you made your skirt yourself but did you paint it too, Madam?"

"Please call me Esme. And _oui_, this is my handiwork."

"Then please do me the honor of making a painting for me. Please don't worry Esme," I savored her named on my lips, "My housekeeper will act as a chaperone. I have been looking for someone to paint for me and I would be honored if you would accept. There is no hurry for you to decide. Please think about it and let me know." I handed her my card, thanking God that all the Gitans were literate.

She looked at the card pensively and tucked it in her pocket before thanking me once more, her reserve back in place and hurried out of the door. I stood near my window like I had that morning and once again waited for to her disappear into the crowd. If possible, this time the yearning was even more intense and powerful. I wanted her even with the baby she carried! It was odd that my heart felt like it was breaking especially when I had met her just today and was forced to watch her walk away again.

Only this time she stopped and turned, our gaze meeting and holding each other as the powerful waves of attraction passed between us, binding us together in this moment of time. I saw her blush as if she could read my mind. And at that second, in that one long stare, I knew she acknowledged and surrendered to the ties of destiny that bound us. Triumph rushed through me as I nodded at her, making her blush deeper. She turned and ran away, her hair trailing after her like a silky curtain.

*-*-*

(Esme's point of view)

She ran like the hounds of hell were behind her or maybe the devil itself. But she didn't stop till she was far away from the clinic before she pulled his card out of her pocket and stroked it gently. What made her turn around at that last second she didn't know but it was enough for her surrender to the powerful forces of fate when she saw him standing there in the window.

It sounded crazy but she could almost see him, even from that distance, see those burning tiger eyes that bored into her with a powerful will. She shivered as she remembered the passion that had whipped through her and made her blush and when she finally surrendered to that gaze, how arrogantly he had nodded! She knew her life and his were meant for different worlds but, she thought rubbing the card, for a time the two were intricately entwined. And she would make the most of it.

Author's note: I realize the chapter is very long and this isn't even the complete story. I'm breaking it up into different chapters. My apologies if anything anywhere was offensive. I'll be having exams next week, so most probably I will not be able to write a lot. But I hope you liked the story. Please keep reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Carlisle and Esme 2

Carlisle and Esme

_Soundtrack: The title track of Love Story _

Author's disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me but mostly this story is mine except for the part where Esme has a miscarriage and throws herself off the cliff. Esme's actual story is on this link if any of you are interested **.com/question/index?qid=20080724231138AAMHccH****. Please Please Please Review!**

(Esme's point of view)

The flowers merged into creepers, which winded around the frame of the painting. Esme sighed as she mentally tried to trace the winding creepers on the roof of her caravan. The windows let in the fresh breeze, ruffling Esme's curls as she lay sprawled on her bed. When was she going to stop thinking about him? She wondered. Carlisle…such a beautiful name but not as beautiful as the man who owned it. Esme wondered if he was married, for surely a man like him couldn't be unattached for long. But Esme was surprised by the pain she felt at this thought.

Why should she really care? This attraction didn't make the least sense for how could you feel such a powerful tug to someone you had just met once? But try as she might, Esme couldn't forget his beautiful smile or his intense eyes. Tiger Eyes, as she privately called them. Forbidden thoughts flashed into her mind as she thought of his lips. She twisted onto her stomach with a groan, reminding herself that their worlds were different and that she would be married soon…

_But you don't want to be. That's the truth isn't it? You know you never felt this way about any other man…never have and never will…_

Esme covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the insistent voice in her mind. It was too close to the truth for comfort and Esme knew that entertaining such thoughts was to court trouble. The clouds moved past the sun and golden light sprinkled into her room, warming the wooden floor, gilding the colorful curtains before sparkling on a small edge of gold. Esme reached for it involuntarily, unable to control herself.

Her hands smoothed over it with a possessive touch as she re-read the words that had been memorized by now.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_Clinic- 45 Turtle Street, Rosetown._

But behind the card, Carlisle had written his home address and to Esme it felt like a secret, shared just by the two of them. Her fingers once again slid past his name, as if trying to conjure him. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Mrs. Carlisle Cullen…Stop! She mentally cried out. Don't think of that. The most sensible thing for her to do would be to throw away the card and pretend the incident never happened. But though she had been called many things in her life, sensible wasn't one of them.

I shouldn't go to him, she thought again, but what about those paintings? Isn't it a wonderful opportunity? And besides, she had already lost her job at the market. Barton's mother had lost no time in informing her that she had seen Barton follow Esme and no doubt Esme had encouraged him. She shuddered as she remembered the old lady's cruel words about her character. She had had no choice but to quit and if she was honest, Esme was glad she didn't have to return to work under the sullen old lady and her lecherous son. But where would the money come from now? Her brow wrinkled in worry. Her job had had a steady income if not a wealthy one and the field where her father worked didn't provide enough. And she still had to pay Dr. Cullen's bill.

Her pride wouldn't accept anything less. Esme mulled over this problem, still unconsciously fingering the card when there was a loud knock on the door. Esme immediately hid the card under her embroidered pillow and shouted a loud 'enter'. The door opened with a creak and Esme sighed with relief as her Cousin Angelique's bright head poked in.

Angelique was her first cousin but she and Esme were as close as real sisters. Esme's mother had died when she was a baby and it was Angelique's mother who had raised her as her own. The two had shared many secrets in the past but for some reason, Esme did not tell her about Carlisle or last week's incident.

"Esme what's wrong with you?" Angelique gently asked, her golden hair shining in the morning sunlight as she sprawled on Esme's bed next to her. Angelique had always been the happy go lucky one, seeing the world rosily through her blue eyes. She was married to an adoring husband, Pierre and had two angels for sons. When they had been children, Angelique and she had always gotten into scrapes and had readily sought out adventures. But after her marriage, Esme had gradually withdrawn into a shell around herself. It had only been last Sunday, with Carlisle, that she had talked about her marriage for the first time to another soul.

"Esme? Esme!" Angelique shook her hand hard, "Really, _Cherie_ you have been acting like this the whole week. I'm not being able to understand this. What's troubling you? Is it Felix?' she asked, her blue eyes shrewdly taking in the abstracted look on Esme's face. Things had not been right with her since she had come back widowed. Esme's father had been anxious to get her married because of her condition and Esme had neither accepted nor protested. Angelique's soft mouth curled in a moue of disgust as she thought about Esme's unofficial fiancé. There was something about that man she didn't quite like, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Pierre told her she was imagining things and had warned her to not open her runaway mouth in front of the Elders. But Angelique's soul didn't feel easy.

Esme looked at her sister and tightened her hand around the one clasping hers. "Oh Angie!" she resorted to Angelique's childhood name, "It's not Felix, it's me. I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know what to do! No, no it's nothing about the baby!" she cried when she saw the alarm in Angie's eyes.

Feeling suffocated, Esme got up from the bed and moved around restlessly in her caravan. "Has there been anything you wanted to do, really badly?" she turned earnest eyes towards Angelique. "But at the same time, know you cannot not because it is wrong but because circumstance dictates it?"

"Is there something you want to tell me Mimi? What is it that has made you so restless?" Angelique moved over to where Esme stood, her hands clutching the latter's in beseech.

"Angie, please forgive me but this I can't share with you. I…I need to understand this on my own." Esme's hair fell like a curtain around her face as she ducked her head.

Fortunately for her, Angelique didn't press. She smiled gently and then raised Esme's chin with her thumb. "I understand. But if you want, I can always do a reading for you. If nothing else, at least it would provide some clarity in your mind. What say you?"

Esme just nodded tearfully and hugged her sister hard, thanking God for making Angelique so understanding. Ten minutes later, Angie and she were once again sprawled on her bed. Angie was frowning in concentration as she dealt the colorful pack of tarot cards in the form of the cross. Esme waited patiently and didn't say a word till Angie began her reading.

Angie looked at her with fear mingled with concern. Esme immediately pounced on her, wondering what dire fates the cards had declared. "Angie, is it bad? Tell me the truth. What do the cards say?"

"Esme, whatever I say next I need you to listen to very carefully. I will not ask questions but I do make this one request, don't do anything drastic without telling me alright?" she waited till Esme nodded before reading out the cards.

"_You stand on a cross road in life, not knowing which way to go. Your past lies behind you, filled with laughter and pain. Your present is all around you but it is like a fog, obscuring the things you wish to see clearly. Yet, there is a shadow one that almost touches you and you feel yourself drawn towards it. But at the same time you feel mistrust and suspicion. Your future holds both great happiness and great sorrow and for a time you will feel both. If you make it past this, then you will find the greatest happiness of your life. But beware, for there is betrayal by one who knows and loves you. There is another path a moderate one, with no great sorrow and no great joy. Choose your path carefully but remember, sometimes the heart can see clearly what the mind refuses to believe."_

Esme paled as she heard the prediction. It took no great mind to understand who the shadow was or what the past and present entailed. Yet, it was the prediction of the future that puzzled her and a glance at Angelique proved the same. The only line clearest in the prophecy was to follow her heart. And her heart was telling her to go to Carlisle. Esme's decision was made. She would bear the price of the future for this once chance of happiness.

"Thank you, Angelique, for giving me peace. I know what to do now." Esme hugged her sister tightly before picking up her satchel and shawl and determinedly walking towards the door. She patted her pocket where Carlisle's address was nestled and opened the door to let the sunshine come in. Angelique watched her go with pride in her eyes and concern in her heart.

*_*_*

(Carlisle's point of view)

I was staring outside the window, seeing and yet not seeing the beautiful garden in front of me. A week had passed and she still hadn't come. I know what eternity felt like yet even eternity fell short in front of the wait I had suffered. It is said that we vampires are set in deeply in our way and remained unfazed by most changes. Yet when a change like this happens, it alters us so irrevocably that we can never ever be the same again.

I knew without question what had happened to me. And I knew that chances of Esme feeling that sort of connection were very few yet I hoped. I hoped for every single second of every single day that had passed in this week that she would come back to me. And now on the seventh day, I began to accept it might not be so.

My fist clenched where it lay against the window sill. I didn't even notice the new crack that was added there along with the many others. At this rate, my entire house would be demolished before the week was out, I thought with grim humor. As it was, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that the ringing doorbell nearly went unheard. I let out a low snarl at being disturbed, cursing that this just _had_ to be the day my housekeeper took an off. I stalked up to the shadowed doorway, careful to stay out of the sunlight and glowered at the disturbance. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw a nervous Esme gazing back up at me.

If for even a second in the past week, had I forgotten how beautiful she was then it was reinforced in stone at that moment. I couldn't stop staring as I took in her tousled brown curls and soft brown eyes. Silently, I let her in, taking advantage of the opportunity to gaze at her beautiful figure. For the second time that day, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I nearly missed what she was saying.

"Dr. Cullen, please forgive me if I'm disturbing you. I can leave right now if I'm interrupting something." Her eyes nervously slid over the pale rooms.

"No!" I nearly jumped in front of her in my eagerness, startling both of us. "I mean no, please, you aren't disturbing anything." I led her into my study, taking the time to regain my normally perfect composure. No doubt she was thinking I was a madman, I thought as she followed me silently into my study.

Once she sat, I played the perfect host, masking my sheer joy on having her near me. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Lemonade?"

"Tea please."

"I'm afraid I'll have to make it. My housekeeper has her off today and she keeps telling me that a bachelor like me should be able to manage on his own for one day at least."

I shut up quickly, realizing I was rambling. But when I looked at her, she was seeming definitely more relaxed. I took my leave then and headed to the kitchen where I quickly made tea for both of us. When I walked back into the study I saw her carefully looking at one of my paintings. The gentle clanging of the tea cups as I set the tray down startled her and she jumped back guiltily.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't realize." She stuttered nervously wringing her hands together.

I rushed to soothe her. "No please I'm so happy that you're enjoying the paintings. In fact I wanted you to see the kind of painting I like. I hope you haven't forgotten your promise have you?" I teased lightly, hoping to relax her.

To my joy, she tossed back her hair lightly and answered with a teasing smile, "I don't recall any promises."

"Trust a beautiful woman to make promises and then forget them." I retorted and handed her in tea cup in invitation.

She drank her tea gracefully before looking at me with mock surprise, "Why sir, you are quite skilled at making tea…for a man that is."

I raised my eyebrow in a mock- arrogant manner and retorted, "Why my dear lady, that remark smacks of female chauvinism."

She stared at me with her mouth open for a second before quickly replying, "Contradiction in terms, my dear sir, contradiction in terms."

Both of us broke out in laughter after that, my heart ringing with the sound of her husky laughter. I showed her the paintings after that, relishing the sounds of exclamation and delight that she made. Of course, I was careful to keep the more valuable ones hidden, lest she wonder why a doctor like me could afford a Rembrandt or a Monet. I was surprised that she knew so much about the paintings and on quizzing her; I realized that she had bought a few books when she had been married and learnt about painters and art.

I didn't even realize where the day had slipped away for both of us had been busy enjoying our discussions on art and books. I missed the discussions I used to have with Edward and the loneliness that followed his departure didn't seem so keen when I was with Esme.

After securing her promise about the painting, I walked her to the outskirt of town, near her camp. She was just about to leave when I stopped her. Once again my heart swelled at her loveliness, the wind blowing in her hair and staining her cheeks.

"Thank you Esme," I said in my most heartfelt voice, "for lighting up my day with your presence." She just stared at me with wide eyes and I doubt whether she even realized how expressive they were.

At that moment, they were soft with joy and dare I say it, desire. Before I could stop myself, I bowed and kissed the hand I was holding. I nearly growled as desire shot through me, feeling the soft skin of her hands, the musky scent so unique to her and the throbbing blood in the veins that underlined her attraction.

When I raised my head and caught her gaze, another jolt of attraction tingled in the air, electrifying it. She blushed even deeper and tore her hand from mine and ran away. I stood there watching her, denying all my instincts that were screaming to call her back. I wondered if I had made a mistake when she turned around and even from this great distance, I saw her press her own lips to where mine had been. I knew she couldn't see me or she would have been terrified by the triumphant smile that crossed my face then.

I strode back home, elation, possessiveness and triumph racing through me at the realization that my Gypsy was as attracted to me as I was too her.

Alas, I was so caught up in the moment that I failed to register the dark pair of eyes watching me with hatred…

*_*_*

(Esme's point of view)

It seemed like the sun was once again shining brightly in Esme's world. Each moment that she had spent with Carlisle added a special glow to her features. Her eyes were always sparkling with remembered laughter and her good humor was reaching the heights.

Angelique watched the transformation with a mixture of happiness and hope. The Esme she had known long ago was back! She noticed happily. The truth was that after her marriage, Esme had retreated inside an invisible but very present shell and Angelique had not known how to reach her. The added news of her marriage made Esme even more reserved and quiet. Angelique had missed her vibrant sister mightily, praying for a miracle. It seemed that the Good Lord had finally answered her prayers. Her Esme was back again!

Angelique smirked with satisfaction as she noticed the secret smile on Esme's face. They had been knitting clothes for the baby but Esme had seemed distracted. She kept looking at the golden time piece that sat on her desk, her fingers flexing and releasing, as if itching to check it again.

"You have somewhere important to go?" Angelique asked, tongue in cheek.

Esme jumped a little, startled. "No, not really. Why do you ask?" The last was asked with a deliberate air of nonchalance.

"Because the poor clock is getting nightmares because of the way you keep staring at it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to know what the time was."

"The same it was a second ago and what it will be a second later." Angelique leaned back in her chair, enjoying Esme's discomfort.

Esme hurriedly got up and ran her brush through her hair, picking up her satchel before saying, "You're in a strange mood Angie. Is it because of Pierre's new hobby?" this time Esme was the one who couldn't resist smirking at her sister as the latter winced.

Her brother in law had decided that singing was the new love of his life and had been driving his family crazy by singing all day and night. Nobody had the heart to tell him that he didn't have a, a, …_good_ singing voice. Apart from that, he had also taken up stalking his wife in the romantic effort to serenade her. Yesterday, Esme had caught him trapping a pained Angie and proceeding to shatter her ear drums er, singing. Esme could barely control her laughter as her sister had tried to frantically signal her for help and had run away leaving Angie to Pierre's loud mercies.

"Let's not talk about Pierre's new hobby please, I don't think my ears could take it." Angelique grimaced. "But forget about me, where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

Esme ignored the glee in Angie's eyes and leaned forward to hurriedly kiss her sister. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" her sister leaned forward eagerly when Esme beckoned to her in a conspirational whisper.

"Well then, I'm going…out!" And Esme ducked out her sister's grasp laughing. She had just barely made it to the door when Angie's teasing voice called out with lazy taunt, "Alright take care and remember to send my good wishes."

Esme froze and backtracked, looking at Angie with eyes as wide and wary as a doe's. "W-What did you say?"

Angelique didn't reply but just teasingly flashed the golden and white card, the sunlight sparkling off it. Esme lunged to grab it but Angelique spun away and soon a merry gaze of chase occurred with a laughing Angelique running around the room chased by a desperate Esme. Eventually Esme caught up with her and snatched the card along with Angelique's promise of silence.

"Only if you tell me all." The latter replied solemnly and Esme hurriedly promised a hurried "Later" before running out of the door.

Esme ran all the way up the slope to the road before forcing herself to slow down. She was always in a hurry to get to the Cullen house. It's because she loved to paint, she told herself but she couldn't deny the way her heart beat faster when Carlisle was in the house. Or the way disappointment and anger filled her when he was at the clinic. She had dreamt about him again last night and shuddered with a mix of remembered excitement and horror at herself for imagining the good doctor in such a way. She was powerfully attracted to him, Esme accepted and a joyous voice inside her reminded that he too felt that tug. But what Esme hadn't realized was that when she wasn't with him, she yearned not only for his physical self but also for their remembered laughter, the deep talks they had shared and best of all, those powerful moments of silence when she caught herself staring into his eyes and falling deeper and deeper…

Her heart raced as she remembered what happened in the last session. She had been painting and he had come up behind her quietly, so quietly that she wouldn't have realized had the skin on her neck not prickled or her pulse beat faster. She had turned around a little too quickly and moved off balance. He had her caught her on the waist quickly and in reaction to her fall Esme remembered putting her paint smudged hands on his chest. Sensations had immediately hit her with the impact of lightening, the cool his body exuded, the spicy musk of his cologne, the slightly rough feel of his hands she could make out through the thin material of her blouse. But what had disturbed her, and she later chalked it up to imagination, was the missing beat of his heart under her hands. She had looked up at him in question but then found her soft gaze snared by his bright one.

Esme had the feeling that she was falling. If possible the sensations heightened and then faded, blurring and blocked out by the man who was holding her so gently and looking at her so intently. Esme forgot everything, even forgot to breathe as she stared at him helplessly, hot color staining her cheeks. She remembered the intense desire to reach up and kiss those well shaped lips, to inhale his scent, to run her fingers through that silky golden hair that curled so alluringly. She had been unable to hide her hunger but couldn't have looked away even if her life depended on it. She remembered how his eyes had brightened to the point of painful intensity and the way his gaze had roamed over her face possessively before settling on her mouth and then her eyes. He had begun to lower his head till the point that their breath's mingled. Esme felt her skin tighten as she relived the feeling of his cool breath bathing her warm face, how an instinctive movement from her made his hands tighten on her waist. Their lips had been a scant inch away when a jarring noise from outside broke the silence. They jumped apart guiltily and Carlisle had gone to the window to investigate.

Esme had eagerly taken the time to calm down her fevered body and get her emotions back in control. When Carlisle returned, they pretended like everything was normal and had chatted about inconsequential things while dropping her home. He had kissed her wrist again like he did every day but Esme felt her insides curl with pleasure as she remembered how he had lingered a second longer than usual, as if savoring it. A loud horn jerked her out of her reverie and she flushed again at the direction her thoughts had taken. Her heart swelled with delight as the familiar elegant home came into view. Esme ran up the last few steps lightly before ringing the doorbell twice as usual.

*_*_*

(Carlisle's point of view)

I almost ran to the door in my haste when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew that Esme had come and I couldn't help the joy that was zinging through me right now. The day so far had not been good and I was bothered, first with a multitude of patients and secondly with a deep hunger. I hadn't hunted in days and I could see from the purple shadows deepening under my eyes that I would have to soon. The forest nearby more than fulfilled my needs but I felt my eyes narrow as the discoveries of the last hunt and their significance flashed in my brain.

There had been fresh blood on the forest floor and my senses immediately picked up the richness of human blood. A quick check of the forest had revealed that there was no such body lying around; hence it wasn't due to a wild animal attack. I remember the way my skin had prickled as the dots connected in my mind. There was only one logical explanation; there were vampires about and not the vegetarian kind either!

This matter would have to be dealt with quickly and I made plans to go that very night. As I passed the hall table, the white letter lying on it caught my eye. I looked at it feeling again that joy and pain. Edward was coming back! But I didn't know when. He seemed unhappy with life and my heart contracted with despair. Once again I questioned my decision like I had a million times before that should I have turned Edward into an Immortal despite what his mother had said on her deathbed? I only knew that I couldn't have let the boy die. No, I was glad that he was a vampire but I only wished that he would find the happiness he needed.

"Carlisle?" Esme's soft voice cut into my brooding thoughts. The soft questioning look on her beautiful face lightened my mood and I smiled back at her. I wished that I could hug her and kiss her in welcome as I longed to but I dare not try it. Even _my_ self control could not take it. So I gently led her by the hand into the room I mentally called Esme's studio. My mind was more on the way she looked and the flowing music of her voice rather than what she was saying as she eagerly chatted on about her day. Was it possible to love some one is so short a time? I asked myself for the millionth time, feeling deep pleasure run through me as I looked at her.

I realized I loved her the day I met her. I knew that she felt attracted to me and I almost growled with triumph and frustration as I remembered the almost-kiss that had taken place between us. But to hope that my love was returned was something a damned soul like me couldn't even dream of. I had to be content with just being in her company, the golden circle that she lived in.

"So I've decided to jump off a cliff!" I nearly jumped out of my chair on listening to her proclamation.

"Esme have you gone mad?" I asked, wondering what happened to her normal reserve as she looked at me with laughter in her eyes.

"You haven't heard a word I've said Carlisle! Really am I that boring a companion?" She mocked with her hands on her hips. As usual, I was happy to respond to her carefree banter.

"You see, dear madam; I don't wish to hurt your tender feelings. There is no way I can answer that question without unduly hurting you so I wish to preserve my silence on the opinion." I responded tongue-in-cheek, taking devilish delight in the way her mouth dropped open in outrage before she flipped her hair back and threw a cushion at me.

"This is my opinion of your opinion!" she laughed and happily danced around the room as she evaded the cushions I sent at her. Anyone seeing us now would think that we had lost our minds, two adults behaving like complete children. But for all my time in history, I couldn't recall when I had laughed so much.

I caught her by cheating and using my special powers and brought her gently down onto the floor. I was surprised that she allowed it and a part of me, the selfish one, told me to take advantage of the moment. She was once again staring deep into my eyes, her brown eyes widening and deepening as the silky pupils covered the iris. My gaze slipped to the lips that were softly trembling then to the pulse that was madly beating in her throat. The laughter had died out of her eyes to be replaced by something hot and intense. My senses quivered with the onslaught of sensations, primarily the rich and deep scent of her blood. It filled my nostrils, down to my tongue till every part of my body could feel it, yearn for it! I wonder if you have ever experienced such a deep hunger, like eating after two days of fasting, like seeing a banquet when you're starving! She was the finest wine in the world and I wanted her with a thirst that blocked out everything in my mind. I didn't realize that my feelings must have shown on my face because she made a soft sound of distress.

The bloodlust in my mind immediately cleared when I saw the fear in her eyes. I felt sick! How could I think of my love like that? She was more than a meal to me no matter how strong the siren call of her blood might be! I made to move off her, surprised that she hadn't run away screaming. But she held onto my shirt and didn't allow me to move. I looked at her in confusion, in question and this time I steadfastly ignored my hunger for her blood as another hunger started to rage inside me. Each line of her soft body against mine, each throb of her pulse, each beat of her heart, each shallow breath of hers that bathed my face like a warm shower, I relished. My world was reduced to her and the way she looked at me. Suddenly, the yearning and loneliness howled within me and I just couldn't take it anymore! I had to kiss her! More than anything else in the world, I had to kiss her!

So I did.

(Esme's point of view)

(_Descriptive kissing scene ahead)_

If she lived till a thousand years, Esme would never be able to forget the first kiss that she and Carlisle shared. Her breath caught in her throat and died as he descended his head towards her, blocking out the light. She was unprepared for the feeling of his cold lips against hers, the hard way they pressed against her soft ones. Esme relished their firm texture and the way they coaxed a response from her. They were gently persistent though she had been unable to prevent the involuntarily stiffening at that first contact.

The panic of the horrible memories of her marriage and then the recent rape attempt almost choked her. But he was gentle with her and gave her time to breath as his lips gently played with her, gliding against hers silkily again and again. Esme felt the shrieking in her brain stop and her body relax as his mouth made unthreatening forays against hers. Excitement flooded her body along with a strange restlessness and she ran her fingers through his silky hair, like she had always wanted to for a long time. Her grip in the silky locks tightened abruptly when Carlisle deepened the kiss, sucking at her full lower lip. Esme responded, feeling flushed and feverish. His hands were placed gently along her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing sensuously against the satin skin of her cheek bones. Esme ran her nails gently along his scalp and was rewarded with a small growl from Carlisle.

She let out a startled groan as he nipped at her lip before gently nibbling at it. His tongue soothed the hurt and swept past the seam of her lips. Esme made a restless motion, her hands slipping down his hair to clasp his neck as he parted her lips, bathing them gently with his tongue before sweeping inside her mouth to duel with hers. Esme felt like electricity was jolting through her, burning pin pricks into her skin as they broke apart gasping for breath.

She didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't the way Carlisle dipped his head, nuzzling her neck as he followed her pulse with his nose. His hand slid from her cheek, down her throat caressing it, to her heart which was racing madly. Esme's breath turned into gasps as Carlisle gently lowered his head first to her heart, peeking up at her from below silky lashes. Esme blushed at the sensual and yet loving look in his eyes. Then he placed his head gently on her stomach and Esme's eyes melted with tenderness at the way he tried to hear the baby. He gently kissed her stomach before rising to his knees, cradling her in his arms. He leaned down to kiss a mute Esme again, this time the tenderness of the kiss nearly dissolving her bones before he placed his cheek against hers and whispered, "I love you Esme."

_**Author's note: I hope you liked this extra long chapter. Please forgive any mistakes in the kissing scene as it is the first time I have ever written such a descriptive one. If you would like to make any suggestions, please don't hesitate to PM me or send me feedback. I just wanted to specify that the last few lines of the story have been inspired by the first kiss that Bella and Edward share. I hope you liked it. And please, pretty please with sugar icing on the top, REVIEW! I need them for my sanity!!!! Special thanks to Blair Cullen for reviewing my story!**_


	4. Carlisle and Esme 3

Carlisle and Esme

_Soundtrack: Nothing's going to change my love for you_

Author's disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me**. Love love to all the people who did review and read. Others… Please Please Please Review! And if there any suggestions or criticisms you like to make please mention them to me.**_** I'm so sorry that I've uploaded so late, please forgive me, I had a very busy past few weeks.**_

(Esme's point of view)

(Kissing scene ahead)

Esme froze, the warm sensual languor left by their lovemaking evaporating like mist. Sacre bleu! What is happening? She wondered, dazed by the sudden change in events. It is often said that when we're faced by our greatest desire, most times we're just too afraid to reach out and take it. Esme faced a similar situation for words like love were never something she took lightly; they had too much power. And to be offered Carlisle's love? Something she had craved for in the darkest hours of the night for she dare not face her own response in the light of the day. Love literally did strike like lightening, she thought wryly. And for all she knew, Carlisle was swept away by passion and if he were to take the words back…she would surely die.

"Darling? Esme? What's the matter love? Have I rushed you?" Carlisle's concerned face made tears swim in Esme's eyes. How could she say love this man? How could she not?

"Cherie! Please don't cry. I'm so sorry; my intent was not to hurt you. I don't expect you to love me back. Ssh...It's alright" he said, wiping the tears that fell like rain down her cheeks. Esme couldn't bare the thoughts of the future but this imposed, like persistent ghosts and she started crying even harder. Carlisle gently crooned to her as he gathered her even closer in his arms, treating her like the precious gift she was to him. He rocked her gently back and forth, his trembling hand stroking her soft hair continuously.

"Madam, I have to say that normally words of love do not elicit such a strong reaction from but you have proved yourself to be unique as always" Carlisle teased, making Esme smile with his lame attempt at humor.

Esme's smile inspired a response from him too and she felt her heart clench when she took in the tenderness on his beautiful face. She would give up everything for this man, she thought fiercely, if only she knew that she could have worthy enough for him. She was damaged in heart and soul and her upcoming marriage to Felix…her father would kill her before he let her marry Carlisle. And she would die before she let anyone hurt him!

"Carlisle…" she decided to take matters in her own hands, "I realize that the beautiful moments we shared inspired strong feelings in you but do not treat the word lightly, it means too much." She said, gently stroking his cheek with her palm. She was unprepared for the sudden anger that flickered in his eyes.

"You think I've mistaken passion for love?" Carlisle asked incredulously. This slip of a girl thought that _he_, a vampire who had seen more than she could ever see in her life twice over, had gotten swept away in the moment of passion and thought that passion was love_, love! _He placed her gently on the floor, not trusting himself to speak.

Esme watched him warily as he stalked to the window and stared out of it broodingly. Was this what it felt like to poke a tiger? Her wry amusement at the situation slipped through her angst. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Carlisle pivot at the window and then stalk back to her. He clasped her shoulders hard before lifting her up so that she was standing and then pulled her tightly to him. He brought his face very close to hers; Esme nearly gasped at the brilliance of his tiger eyes.

"This is passion!" he ground out before pulling her in for a kiss that left no holds barred. Esme felt like the world had fallen out from under her feet and clutched him to hold on. He took no notice of her weak knees and pulled her closer to him, all the while making sure that he was still not using the full extent of his strength. Esme's eyes flew open as his tongue invaded her mouth to duel with hers. Sacre bleu! How could she resist this whirlwind! The excitement racing through her collided with the sharp intense sensation she felt, the velvet feel of his skin! The contrasting firmness of his mouth! The musky scent of his that filled her sense to the point of fullness! And the brightness of his eyes that still retained the light of love.

The storm finished as abruptly as it started. He held her back from him gently and Esme was too dazed to do anything except let him do as he would. She raised wondrous eyes to him, unable to hide the desire that slicked through her as his trembling fingers gently stroked her swollen lips.

"This- this was passion…and this is love" he brought her back to him, his entire demeanor changing as he stroked his lips with hers, soothing them. He gently licked her lips again and again, till all the ache he had caused with his roughness vanished. His hands traversed her hair softly, lightly rubbing her scalp as he took the level of the kiss deeper and deeper till it became as soft as a sigh and as powerful as hope. As much as the storm had affected Esme, it couldn't compare to the devastation this tender kiss brought. The tears, never far away, spilt over her cheeks again. Carlisle didn't stop kiss her as he rubbed away the tears from her soft cheeks with his thumb, before finally leaving her mouth to kiss them away.

He kissed her along the jaw, down her throat to the pulse that tantalized him so. He kissed her eyelids, her nose, and her cheeks before finally whispering against her mouth,

"I love you Esme, I'll love you forever."

Esme's eyes flew open, the trance breaking as the pain rushed through her. She pushed away from his light grasp, "But I _can't _love you!"

*-*-*

(Carlisle's point of view)

_Can't love me!_ My heart swelled up with so much exultation that it felt like it was about to burst. She said that she _couldn't_ love me, not _doesn't_ love me or _wouldn't_ love me but _couldn'_t love me, I clarified to my dazed mind. I don't know why I was being so persistent but it really irked me when she told me I couldn't differentiate between love and passion. It still did the gall of the girl!

I forced myself to concentrate on what she was saying instead of staring at her like an idiot but it was so easy to get distracted. Especially when I took in her just-kissed look and knew that I was the one who kissed her. Really, she had reduced me to a level of a caveman ready to beat his chest because he had won over his mate. The image did seem intriguing though…

"Please tell me you understand." Her lovely face was filled with beseech but for the life of me I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked after realizing that there was no way I could recall what she had just said.

"Ugh!!!!" she screamed, her hands clutching her hair in frustration. She still looked so beautiful, I thought. This is getting a bit too much, staring at her like a love sick pony just wouldn't do. So I did my best to concentrate on what she was saying and by the time she finished all my good humor had vanished with too.

"You are somebody who deserves somebody far better than I am. No, listen to me!" I was really furious now, "I love you and I will always love you. There will nobody else for me but you…ever! I know that you were hurt, badly, in the past and I ask for no promises of love or ask you to accept my vows. I knew I had to tell you how I felt but please don't think that it binds you to me in anyway. I was only persistent because you hurt me when you said I mistook passion for love."

"You mean you didn't?"

"I just said that."

"But do you really mean it?"

"No, I'm just saying it."

"Carlisle!"

"Esme!"

"I love you!"

"Thank you so very much." I replied, wondering if my body could burst with joy and happiness. And that's when what I said struck me- _thank you very much?_ Mortification froze every cell of my body as I just stood there staring at her, thinking how I had lived to this age without being embarrassed and yet a few weeks with my gypsy had spun my world around. Luckily enough for me, she understood and laughed so hard that once again tears were streaming down her face. She raced towards me and I just had to spin her around in the air. For that one moment of time, it really did feel like our souls were entwined, completely and absolutely.

But as I gently placed her on the ground, it felt like reality came rushing back to me. Confessing our love for each other was a wonderful thing but did it really change our circumstances? She still had to marry that _canaille_ Felix, her word not mine! And I still hadn't told her about Edward and vampires. I found both prospects equally daunting. So I decided to tell her the truth, if she still loved me then we would see what happens…

"Esme _cherie'…_ there are things I have to tell you about myself. If after that you can accept me, then I will honor the love you have given me completely and guard it jealousy but till then say no more for I can't resist you," I winked at her, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Carlisle, you frighten me. What could possibly be so bad?" she asked, walking to me with outstretched arms. I couldn't believe how openly affectionate she had become since she confessed her love. But her words drew me back. _What could be so bad?_ Honey you have no idea! I felt like saying. But I could feel myself getting distracted again and I spoke up quickly,

"Esme, the truth is that I have a grown up- Edward! You've come back!"

*-*-*

(Esme's point of view)

Esme whipped her head around in the direction of the door, her mind still reeling with shock. Carlisle had a grown son! He said he wasn't married but obviously there had been someone in the past! Esme felt ashamed of the bitter jealousy that had risen in her throat. She was also painfully aware of the way that Carlisle had quickly disengaged himself from her arms.

_Did this mean he didn't love her? If he did then why did he jump back from her like he was ashamed to be seen with her?_

Doubts seethed in Esme's mind. Already, it was much too hard for her to believe that any man as beautiful as Carlisle could ever love her but after her past experience with her husband, she could not make herself trust that love. Even though when she had confessed her true feelings earlier, she still felt a nagging voice in the back of her head warning her that this was too good to be true. And now this!

"Yes father, I've returned."

Esme's attention snapped back to the Greek god who strode inside the room, his bronze hair gleaming in the dim light. He was as pale as Carlisle but that was the only resemblance Esme could tell between the two of them. And though she could not have been more five years older than him, there was an unsure vulnerability in his face that made Esme's maternal instincts stir.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed once again and rushed to embrace his son. Esme felt her heart break at the look of sheer joy on both their faces. They were hugging each other so tightly and with so much love that she knew that it was time for her to leave. It was obvious that Edward had returned home after a long time and both of them needed time together. Her questions could always wait for later, she thought, quelling the impatience within her.

She made a small move to leave but the two of them sprang apart as if she had hit them. "Esme!" Carlisle gave her a sheepish smile, "Forgive me love, for ignoring you."

Esme moved towards his outstretched hand, not missing the narrowing of Edward's eyes at the endearment. Oh dear! He doesn't approve of me, she thought unhappily and tried to hide behind Carlisle. But her love was eager to introduce her to Edward and he gently turned her towards the latter, an arm firmly placed around her shoulder.

It was only when Esme raised her downcast eyes to look at Edward did she realize what was wrong. "Vampyre!" she hissed, jumping back from him. Carlisle didn't stop her, his eyes beginning to fill with sorrow.

"Carlisle! You must save yourself! Hurry! I have a cross it shall protect me! But you must leave before he hurts you!" she cried, moving in between Edward and him. She missed the amused glances exchanged between the two of them. Her only thought was to protect Carlisle so she was stunned out of her life when Carlisle picked her up casually and placed her back next to him, using a touch of his supernatural strength. The result was that Esme felt like she was flying through the air and clutched Carlisle when she landed, who was staring at her adoringly.

"Father, I think you better tell her that she can't- doesn't need to protect you from me." Edward drawled in his velvety voice. But the humor sparkling in his red eyes vanished when he saw the way his father was looking at Esme and his voice flooded with bitterness he lashed out,

"What is this!" he hissed, his gaze moving accusingly from Carlisle to Esme, "What is going on Father? Tell me the truth!"

"Edward," Carlisle began calmly, "I was hoping to break this news to you gently but the truth is," he took a deep breath before taking Esme's hand in his; "The truth is that I love Esme."

"Love! We cannot _Love_ Father!" he sneered, before his eyes sharpened with such cruelty that Esme's breath died in her throat, "Why, you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Esme asked anxiously, her small hand clutching Carlisle's sleeve.

"Edward, please don't do this!" Carlisle warned.

"Tell me what?" Esme asked, her voice rising in hysteria as her gaze lobbied between Edward and Carlisle.

"My dear lady, since my father didn't tell you, let me do the honors" Edward said mockingly.

"Edward, I beg you!" Carlisle cried but Edward ignored him.

"What my father was trying to tell you was that he is not my father in reality," he paused to let the words sink in, "He is the man who created me."

"No!" Esme whispered, drawing back from both of them. "This cannot be! This cannot be! Carlisle!" she spun towards him, her mind refusing to make sense of this madness, "Is this true?"

"Esme listen to me!" Carlisle grasped her arm desperately but Esme wrenched it away from him. "Yes or No Carlisle."

"Esme- !"

"Yes or no"

He couldn't lie to her, not when he was gazing directly into her eyes. Carlisle swore that had he a heart it would have surely broken for no pain could match what he was going through.

"Yes, it's true." He said quietly, making a move towards her but stopped suddenly when she flinched away from him.

"I see. So all this time, you've lied to me, brought me here under false pretenses. Painting pictures for god sake!" she cried derisively, her head thrown back in scorn because pride was all that she had left. "Tell me, Carlisle, what were you going to do when I finished my painting, bite me?"

She wanted to laugh because the question, nay the whole situation, seemed insane! But there was nothing funny about the tears burning her eyes or the heart that was beating so fast because, dare she admit it, she was afraid. There had been rumors of attacks going on and members from her own tribe were missing! She never questioned the idea of vampires because she had seen one herself! It had killed her own mother in front of her eyes. Esme's flesh chilled as she remembered the animalistic hunger in that vampire's blood red eyes. She could still see some traces of it in Edward's eyes, though they were much softer and duller.

But what she couldn't forget or forgive was the fool that Carlisle made of her. She had so stupidly believed that he really loved her, really truly deeply. But all she had been to him was a plaything. She should be lucky he didn't kill her, she thought wildly, but then what difference did it make? She was already dead inside.

"I have to leave, Carlisle." She picked up her satchel and held her head up high as she stalked to the door before pausing to look at Edward, "I suppose I should thank you for telling me the truth but I'm afraid your father will be angry with you for removing his plaything. I hope you can forgive me." She mocked and moved to open the door.

But Carlisle whizzed in front of her, blocking the door. "Esme! Esme please listen to me. Please don't leave me, please. I love you." He begged, aching to touch her but every time he even moved a little, she flinched away from him.

Esme dazedly took in the grim look on his face and the despair in his eyes, "Let me leave Carlisle. Find someone else to eat."

Carlisle reared back as if he was struck. "Esme no! Please it's not like that!" He caught hold of her arms, wanting to shake her hard. But it seemed like his touch snapped Esme out of her trance and she began to struggle. But Carlisle didn't let her go and she felt her control begin to crack.

She slapped him hard and he released her abruptly in shock. "It's not like that? Then what is it like?" she screamed, "I loved you! And you lied to me so don't tell me what it's like! Let me leave Carlisle! Let me leave!" and to her dismay, she felt tears streaming down her face. She had to leave now! Now, before she broke down and cried like a baby!

She pushed past him and this time Carlisle didn't stop her, paralyzed by her tears. He didn't move from his spot until a long while later when he slumped to the floor, his eyes burning brighter than before.

Edward who had watched the entire scene quietly was now struck with remorse. What had he done? He had been so jealous of the love between the two of them and so guilty for deserting his father that he lashed out at the most convenient source, which had unfortunately been Esme. And now his father lay like a broken man on the carpet, one who looked like he had received a personal visit from the devil himself and all because of him, Edward!

Edward crouched next to him, holding him gently as Carlisle rocked back and forth, muttering, "I loved her Edward, I loved her." And they both sat like that for a very long time.


	5. Carlisle and Esme 4

Carlisle and Esme

_Soundtrack: Nothing's going to change my love for you_

Author's disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me**. Love love to all the people who did review and read. Others… Please Please Please Review! And if there any suggestions or criticisms you like to make please mention them to me.**_** I'm so sorry that I've uploaded so late, please forgive me, I had a very busy past few weeks.**_

(Esme's point of view)

_A month later_

The flowers merged into each other and then blurred before disappearing behind a wet mist. The tears fell down from Esme's swollen eyes as she stared lifelessly at her ceiling. The seconds ticked past and she still did not blink. Time had no meaning for her; in fact everything had lost meaning for her since that day in Carlisle's house. Esme's face spasmed with pain as she remembered that horrible day and then the events that followed when she returned home from Carlisle's house, half- dead with pain…

"_Esme! Cherie'! You must come into the house fast!" Angelique had whispered frantically. She pulled Esme into the caravan, hurriedly lighting a candle._

_It was only when she sat down to tell Esme the horrible news did she see her sister's blank face._

"_Esme? Mimi? What has happened?" Concern flowed warmly in her voice as she briskly dried Esme's hair with a towel. _

_Esme just stared past her blankly, making no move to help or push away Angelique._

_Angelique's fear increased ten-fold when she saw Esme's lifeless face. She felt like shaking Esme hard to make her show some reaction, some emotion, something!_

_Finally, as seconds ticked by, Angelique knew she had to do the cruelest thing of her life. She braced herself for the storm that would come when Esme learnt what happened._

"_Esme…cherie' I don't know how to tell you this gently. Luis…Luis is dead." She gritted out, closing her eyes against the anguish that would alight on Esme's face when she learnt of her father._

_But when she opened her eyes, she saw that Esme's face had become even blanker. She just kept staring at Angelique, her face, her whole body expressionless._

_Angelique couldn't take it anymore! Fury and helplessness raced through her and she shook Esme hard, uncaring of her friend's delicate state, "Luis is dead! Your father is dead Esme! Dead! He was killed by vampires!"_

_It was as if something had pierced Esme's shell. A tear started to tremble on her lashes before falling gently down her cheek. Followed by another, and another and another. They kept on coming till Esme's face was awash with them._

"_Why?" she whispered rawly, finally breaking her silence before her body was wracked with heaving sobs. Angelique and she had collapsed to the floor, both of them crying and wiping each other's tears throughout the night._

Since then, the light that had come into Esme's eyes had disappeared. While earlier, she had become reserved after her husband's death, losing Carlisle had nearly killed her. She never talked to anyone anymore, hardly ate anything, slept even less and just kept on crying.

The only living being that she freely loved or talked to was her baby that was growing steadily day by day, only because of Angelique's care.

Often during those dark days, Angelique thought that Esme lived only for her baby. She would roam around like a ghost, her face pale and eyes hollow, searching for something that Angelique just didn't know.

Esme was utterly unaware of the havoc she was causing. Ever since her father's death, all she thought about was dying herself. Had it not been for her baby, lord knows what she would have done. All day and night, her mind roved with thoughts on who had the vampires been? What if it was Edward? What if it was-?

But she couldn't allow herself to complete the last thought. Something inside her rebelled against the idea that Carlisle was at fault. And every time she thought about Carlisle, all she could remember was the laughter and long talks and the aching love that still haunted her.

Guilt ate her up because she still loved Carlisle even after she knew all about him. She had not heard from him, not seen him and not sensed him and now she felt adrift and lost…

At first, the knocking on the door didn't register. Gradually, when the knocking became pounding, she wearily pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door. Angelique would just have to go away, she thought wearily.

"You!" she cried out, before shutting the door on the person standing outside. But Edward was too fast. He simply zipped in before she even realized it.

Esme pressed herself as far as she could against the door. "Get Out!" she gritted through clenched teeth, her pulse racing with a lot more anger and a lot less fear than she had expected.

"No. Not unless you have to hear what I say." Edward said stubbornly. Esme picked up the cross lying on the nearby table and held it out in front of her, "If you don't leave, I'm going to make sure you'll be burnt on a stake!"

Edward just gave a grim laugh and plucked away the cross from her hands. Esme just stared at him in shock, her hands trembling at the loss of her only protection. But her pride wouldn't allow any fear to show.

"Fine! Kill me! You killed my father! You can kill me!" she hissed, flinging her head back, her hands protectively crossed around her baby. She mentally sent a prayer of forgiveness to her little one for what she was doing but seeing Edward had reinforced all her terror and hatred.

"I did not kill your father!" Edward protested, moving towards her.

"Do not lie! He was killed by vampires! I know you were the one! You killed my fa- "

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!" Edward shouted, before slumping to the floor, "I did not kill him. I have not touched a single human being since I came back. And even earlier, I killed only the scum of society."

"I don't believe you." Esme shot back, but there was a tremor of uncertainty in her voice.

"Really? That's surprising" Edward countered sarcastically.

"Young man there is no need for rudeness!" Esme retorted, before clapping her hands against her mouth. She must have gone mad. Why on earth was she trying to teach a vampire manners? Especially this vampire?

Apparently, Edward thought so too. He gave her a funny look before straightening himself. "Look Esme. I didn't come here to talk about me. I came here to talk to you about Carlisle-"

"That's too bad because I don't want to hear about him!" Esme snapped back now, shaking with the emotions racing through her.

"Well, you'll just have to clench your teeth and bear it because I'm going to tell you anyway." Edward gritted out, and with a flash of shock Esme realized how young he was. He might not have been more than four years younger than her in age, well human years that is, but he was still younger.

And she had no hope but to listen to him because she couldn't help herself.

"Fine. Say what you have to and then leave!" she muttered, standing next to the window.

"I made a mistake." He said softly, so softly that Esme thought she hadn't heard him right. But when he said it again, she knew she had heard correctly.

"I made a mistake. I should have let Carlisle break the news to you about us in a more… a more gentle way. There is no way you would understand about us otherwise. Why we are the way we are."

This proved too much for Esme. The strain of the past few weeks and the horrible memories of her mother proved too hard for her to bear.

"The way you are?" she whipped out, "_The way you are,_ what you are killed my mother in front of my own eyes! The way you are killed members of my tribe! The way you are killed my father and you! You expect me to understand?"

"I EXPECT YOU TO LISTEN!" he roared, making Esme cower slightly despite all her good intentions. "I came here," Edward forced out, "because I wanted you to know the truth about us. Carlisle is the personification of all things good and you know it."

Esme nearly gasped with the pain of hearing Carlisle's name. Unbidden memories of the times they shared raced through her and she desperately shut them out.

"He has never hurt another human being in his life. How could he when he hated himself for being what he was? He did something that has never happened before in the history of time. He gave up drinking human blood but because he had to survive, he drank animal blood." Edward continued relentlessly.

"Do you know how hard that is? To be faced with your greatest temptation time and again and to push it away _ever single time_ because you respect it too much to hurt it? To know that you will become a monster if you give in? To live with the knowledge that might already be one?"

Each word hit Esme like a dart. She had never thought about it from Carlisle's point of view. But did it really change anything?

_Or maybe it changed far too much…_a voice whispered in her head.

"Carlisle nearly died! He nearly starved himself to death because he wouldn't drink human blood. He was so young when he was turned…by the same monsters he had gone to hunt. Do you realize what it felt like for him?"

His anger was almost touchable now and Esme felt compelled to retort, "If you thought him all that great and loved him so much then why did _you _leave him?" but she regretted it as soon as she said it. The look of blank pain on Edward's face made her wish she could take her words back.

But before she could do anything else, Edward recovered quickly and gave her a curiously grim smile, "I guess I deserved that. I left him because I couldn't live up to him. And the irony is, he never wanted me to be anyone else but me. But I couldn't see that. Couldn't be as strong, as kind, as noble…as good. So I rebelled. Rebelled against the man who brought me back from death's door. Rebelled because I didn't have the courage to live as he did. And I hurt him so deeply that even today, I will never know how deeply I pained him. He's been hurt so badly by the both of us. Can't you see that?"

Esme did see that. She saw things far more clearly than she wanted to. She saw the truth about Carlisle, the real him and not the vampire. She saw him as a man who happened to be a vampire and not the vampire who was disguised as a man. She saw Edward as a troubled young boy who had tried hard to live up to his father but had failed in his own eyes. But she also saw her mother's anguished face and the blood on the floor. And the hurt she had felt when she realized the truth about Carlisle. And what had hurt more deeply than anything else was the truth that he had kept hidden from her. She was hurt too. Hurt too badly.

And she said so. "I'm sorry Edward. But I can't go back to him. I've been hurt too badly. I-I have to leave. Surely, you of all people can understand that. You left too…" she trailed off, her unhappiness bringing tears once more to her eyes.

Edward stopped right next to her but Esme didn't recoil. He gave her a look that was surprisingly gentle and said softly, "Yes, I left too. But you see, I came back."

And by the time Esme opened her eyes, he was gone.

x-x-x

(Carlisle's point of view)

Creak. The sound raised the hair on the back of my neck. It was the second time I heard it in the past few seconds. I raised my head slightly and sniffed at the jungle air, taking in its moist scent, and the fresh metallic scent of blood.

Creak. I whirled around in the direction from where it had come. That's it! I knew someone was there. My suspicion was confirmed when I caught sight of a figure darting past the corner of my eye.

It smelt too much of human blood and animal hunger for me to mistake it for what anything except what it was…a vampire. I had been hunting it for the past few months, my fervor only increasing when I learnt of Esme's father's death.

If my heart could beat, it would have stopped at that moment. I knew when I heard by careful investigation that Esme's parents had been murdered by vampires that there was no chance for us at all.

It felt as if the final nail had been dug into the coffin of our love and this was it. Edward and I would move on now to another town, another place. And I would hope to move past the limbo I was stuck in, day in and day out, night in and night out since Esme left me.

The creature suddenly jumped on me and I spun out of his reach just in time. I could see the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and I knew that this was the moment I had been waiting for. My final task would be done and I would leave.

The vampire launched itself at me again, jumping on me with teeth and nails bared. I caught hold of its arm in mid leap and twisted it, turning at the same time so that I came up behind the blonde vampire.

He let out an eerie howl before jamming his foot on my shin and elbowing me hard in my stomach. I let go of his arm as I contracted, barely missing the punch aimed at my face.

I punched him in the stomach before crouching low and extending my leg in a sharp kick. It connected with a satisfying crunching sound.

"Got you." I snarled smugly but before I could reach in to break off his neck, a blurred figure jumped on it, moving too fast for me to stop him and in the next second, the killer vampire was dead.

"Thought you might need some help." Edward put in, as he kicked the body one last time before both of us jumped on it, destroying the bones.

"I appreciate it." I muttered as we saw the soaring bonfire reach into the sky, burning away the remains of evil. The task was done, yet I had no satisfaction. For the first time in my 300 hundred years, I felt another piece of me gradually wither away.

I started walking out of the clearing once the mess had been cleared. But just as I was about to head out, Edward walking silently next to me, I remembered why Edward was late.

A spark of hope flared inside me and I turned to him, trying not to let my eagerness show, "Edward-"

"No." And that's all he needed to say. The spark of hope sputtered and extinguished and I really did not need to know anymore. The night seemed blacker as it closed around us, and even Edward's comforting hand on my shoulder couldn't vanquish the chill which settled into my bones.

It was really over now.

x-x-x

(Esme's point of view)

_A week later_

Hissss. Esme whirled on her heel and looked around herself, her heart nearly beating itself out of her chest. What was that sound? She wondered anxiously, her eyes seeing death in every shadow of the jungle.

When they handed out awards for common sense and intelligence, Esme thought ruefully, she would not even be in the top million. After all, it made great sense to travel at night through a jungle- when you not only believed but knew a few vampires personally,- if you were really really stupid. And up till now, Esme hadn't believed that.

I must be, she thought darkly. Not only am I giving up everything I knew to go to a man, no a vampire, who would at best leave her and at worst eat her, she was ready to give up her hatred of them because she was so madly in love with him.

Thinking of Carlisle sent a jolt of warmth and happiness through her and she mentally sent up a prayer. _**I hope this doesn't end badly**. _And what would end badly mean in this case? She asked herself. _ I guess **it would mean that he would probably eat me.**_ The whole conversation was so ridiculous that it brought a smile to her face.

Which died as she was slammed against the tree with great force.

"Smiling for your lover, are ye?" a voice snarled right next to her ear, and Esme struggled wildly against the hand that had a death grip on her neck.

"F-gasp-Felix! Let- gasp-me go!" she struggled even harder when black spots started forming in front of her eyes and she felt her chest burn.

She had not even a hint that someone was following her, Esme realized, trying to ignore the sensation of his body against hers. Horrible memories of past experiences made her blood go cold and fear blind her mind. The burning black eyes in front of her were accusing and they merged with Barton's lustful pale blue eyes and her husband's enraged green gaze.

Esme felt tired now, her hands relaxing their furious struggle on Felix's grip. Her legs which had been thrashing wildly started slowing down.

"Good. Learn who your master is. When you're married to me, I won't let you out of your house. Your father was a fool to give you so much freedom!" he spat out, his eyes filled with cold satisfaction when life returned to Esme's face with a blaze.

"Don't take my father's name with your unworthy tongue! He was a wonderful kind man but yes in one instance he made a mistake. He should never have talked to you about my hand in marriage! He would never have, had he known what scum you were!" Esme shouted back passionately, not caring now if he killed her. Nobody and nobody insulted her family and got away with it!

"You bitch!" he snarled at her before slapping her hard across her face. His ring pulled on her cheek, leaving a deep scar. Esme bit her lip against crying out. She would not give him that satisfaction.

But she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her when he slammed her head against the tree, "You think _ I'm_ scum? You're one to talk when you're all over that bloodsucker! They're murderers and yet You're one to talk when you're all over that bloodsucker! They're murderers and yet you think that _I'm_ scum!"

"Carlisle is worth more than a million of you! And what have you been doing, spying on me?" Esme flung back, digging the knife in when his face paled.

"You have, haven't you? Good. Then you'd know that I love him and he loves me!"

"_love?_" Felix sneered, "He just wants you for blood! And the baby you carry!"

"Liar!" Esme screamed back at him, struggling harder against his grip. Her fingernails were scraped and peeling because of the way she had clawed at his hand. She dug in one hand viciously till he yelped with pain.

He left her neck to tend to his bleeding hand when she jerked away from him and kicked him hard. He wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground as the unexpected blow knocked the air out of him.

Esme stood over him panting, catching her breath. "Don't _ever_ try to insult Carlisle again. He's far more kind, more worthy, _more human_ than you'll ever be."

And saying so, she left him crumpled on the forest floor and made her way towards Carlisle, running now. The twigs and branches caught at her hair and arms but she ignored them. The jungle was too dangerous to stop and the route too long to turn back.

"Hello. Going somewhere?" the figure asked as it lightly jumped from the branch on top of her head to the floor. Esme felt her breath die in her throat as she recognized the creature by its pale skin…and burning red eyes.

Oh lord! This is surely my day to die! Esme thought tiredly. She was sick of being hunted and tormented and abused. She had lost all that mattered to her…except Carlisle and her baby.

For their sake, she'll fight one last time. She looked up at the creature staring at her fascinatedly, her black hair cocked to one side. Esme gathered up her courage along with her skirts and faced her squarely, "Oh only away from you!"

And she ducked past the vampire and tried to run away. But she could only take five steps. "Ok, that's enough" the vampire sighed softly, suddenly in front of Esme.

"You know you do run pretty fast." The vampire muttered with an indulgent smile on her beautiful face that really got Esme's ire up. So alright, she couldn't run as fast, or look as beautiful, or talk as prettily or do anything as well as the vampires, but did they have to keep rubbing it in?

"Yes I know. Many people have told me that." Esme responded, wondering if talking so casually to the vampire who was about to kill you was the first sign of madness.

"You're very amusing." The vampire trilled showing her pointy fangs as she circled Esme. "And soooo delicious." She whispered in a sing song voice as she leaned in suddenly to sniff Esme's neck.

"And what do we have here?" she sang out, suddenly clenching her cold hand on Esme's stomach. "A baby!" the vampire cried out happily, clapping her hands together in joy. That's when Esme's blood stopped flowing. Her baby! Fury and despair swept through Esme as she realized that this was it. She was going to die, without ever seeing Carlisle or her child's face.

She cursed the heavens for the misery they put her through and apologized softly to her baby for not being able to protect her. She hoped that her child would know that she had loved it so much, so so much and regretted deeply the time when she first resented it.

"What is this?" the vampire asked sweetly, swiping the solitary tear of Esme's cheek with a cold fingertip. Esme shivered as she came into contact with the touch so icy, that ice itself was positively warm compared to it.

"Sorrow? For your death?" she asked, the madness in the bright red eyes so frightening. "Oh don't be upset! I'm sure I will enjoy your blood, and the wonderful gift you brought along with it."

And she caught hold of Esme's neck, sniffing at the pulse there. "Say goodbye to baby, little one" the vampire sang into her ear. Esme shut her eyes tightly. This is it, she softly said to herself, the end. Bye bye _Bébé_,. Know that I loved you ever so much that it made my heart hurt. Know that you had the love of a man so wonderful that he would have given up his life for you. She remembered the times when Carlisle used to sit with her and talk about the baby, laugh with her about the things she had herself done as a child and looked after her health. She couldn't for even a second believe that he was after her child. He had had plenty of opportunities to kill her or her child when she had fallen asleep in his house or when she had been too tired to move. Not like that would have helped.

I love you Carlisle. I love you so much, I hope you know that. And I forgive you and hope you can forgive me. The words rang out in her mind loudly.

"Carlisle? You love Carlisle?" the vampire suddenly laughed, her laugh itself so beautiful but to Esme it was as appealing as the sound of nails scratching against a rock.

"This is so much better than I expected! You love that – that toothless miserable excuse for a vampire? I'm not surprised that you and your baby were perfectly unharmed! He wouldn't touch a fly, that miserable sot!" the vampire exclaimed disgustedly, shaking her head from side to side.

"I'm glad to know that you still think so highly of me Jane." Carlisle's calm voice rang out and Esme's heart leap in her chest with joy. And then sink as she realized that she would be the cause of a fight between Carlisle and this Jane.

"Always Carlisle. Always." Jane hissed, her melodic voice now vibrating with a furious pain. "I owe you. You killed my Adam and now I'll kill your toy"

"Let Esme go Jane." Carlisle calmly replied, gliding into the clearing, his black cloak swirling around him. "Adam broke the pact. The volturi know that I will not have anyone hunt in any area I reside. Not even Aro's favorite."

Jane's eyes narrowed and she replied through clenched teeth. "They are food Carlisle! How you can bare to talk to them let alone kill one of your own for this?" and she hit Esme across her cheek so hard, Esme's head snapped back.

"This is between you and me Jane. Let her go" Carlisle glided closer to Jane, not sparing a single glance at Esme who was drinking in the sight of him.

"Alright. I'll let her go. But not without giving her a gift, after all she entertained me so much!"

"No Jane! Don't!" Carlisle pleaded but it was too late. Esme watched with morbid fascination as Jane turned towards her and smiled very sweetly.

And that was the last thing Esme remembered before she experienced the most horrible, the most cruel and agonizing pain in her whole life! It was like a thousand knives were tearing into her, ripping her apart and all those parts were being burnt alive. She felt as if splinters were being embedded in her body, throbbing under her skin and her mind was being split into two. She had long ago crumpled to the ground and her own screams were ringing in her ears, adding to her pain. The madness was descending on her, blackness edging her vision, before exploding into light so bright, too bright…

And it stopped. Esme couldn't open her eyes, but her hands were protectively clenched around her slightly bulging stomach. She was aware of a pair of strong arms holding her, the voice of an angel crooning to her and saying softly, "Forgive me, my love."

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered, her hand rising weakly to touch his cold cheek. It was quickly grasped in Carlisle's own hand as he held it to his nose, inhaling her scent. "My baby? Is it alright?" Esme whispered concernedly, unaware of the tears that were sliding down her face, each tear digging into Carlisle like a knife.

"Its alright love. Its perfectly fine." He whispered, and she relaxed weakly in his arms. Her eyes flew to his and she smiled at him softly, "I love you. Even if I die today, I want you to always know that."

"You aren't dying! You can't die!" Carlisle whispered back, his arms closing around her almost fiercely and he buried his head in her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"shh! It's alright." She whispered, clutching onto him tightly, lest he disappear again.

"Is she alright?" a concerned voice asked, and Esme's eyes flew open as she realized where they were. Edward's beautiful face swam into view, his eyes shining a bright golden with anxiety.

Happiness swept through Esme. Edward had finally found what he was looking for. She felt proud of him for being the vampire he was.

"Jane!" she cried out suddenly, jerking upright. But Carlisle gently brought her back into his possessive grasp. "She escaped. She wasn't willing to take on both Edward and me and she knew that if we died, even her master won't forgive her."

"Oh!" Esme gasped, wondering how powerful Carlisle really was in the vampire world. Jane didn't seem like a lowly vampire but if she was scared of harming Carlisle then…

"Edward! You aren't hurt are you?" she asked concernedly and Edward shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Yet he kept his distance from her, and Esme hurt at first, realized that she was probably testing his self control.

"We should leave now." Carlisle said regretfully, once they were all standing. Esme clutched at his sleeve in panic, "Leave? Where?"

"I'm going ahead." Edward muttered awkwardly but Carlisle and Esme ignored him. They were too busy staring at each other, Esme with bewildered pain and Carlisle with despair.

"Edward and I…we're planning to move to another town." Carlisle whispered, not looking at Esme. But she wouldn't have any of it and she cupped his face with her small hands and forced him to look at her. "Alright. Then I'm coming with you."

"Esme you can't do that. I-I'll ruin your life. Your life is here, this is your world."

"No! You are my world and I won't leave you. Ever! Unless you don't want me!" she whispered, chewing on her lip before her eyes blazed with determination. "No! I don't care. I'm coming with you even if you don't want me! I'm not letting you get away so easily!"

"Esme-"

"Carlisle! Esme! Run!" Edward's shout rang through the air and Carlisle and Esme broke apart, bewildered. But before they could do anything else, a shout rang through the air

"THERE HE IS! THE MURDERER! GET HIM!"

x-x-x

one of the lines I've used in the chapter, its written in bold italics is taken from the twilight book when Edward first takes Bella home to meet his family.

I hoped you liked this chapter and I promise that the next one will be the last chapter of this story before I move onto writing about Emmett and Rosalie. If anyone wants to give me any suggestions or make any inclusions or changes please let me know.

And thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.


	6. carlisle and esme finale

Carlisle and Esme

_Soundtrack: I will always return to you_

Author's disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me**. Love love to all the people who did review and read. Others… Please Please Please Review! And if there any suggestions or criticisms you like to make please mention them to me.**_** You've all made me so happy I feel like crying. (uh...did I mention I was the emotional sort?)**_

(Carlisle's point of view)

Was this how it was going to end? Life does that, I realized. It hands you everything you ever wanted, torments you and teases you with the knowledge that's its yours, only to take it away a moment later.

The gypsy people were closing around us, the hatred in their eyes burning as bright as the flames they held in their hands. Their weapons glistened in the mixture of moonlight and fire.

I wasn't afraid.

But when I felt Esme tremble next to me, I was very very very angry. I was furious with them for frightening her so and yes a tiny bit afraid.

I wouldn't die but would they let her live?

I knew I had to do something that would make them come after me and leave her alone. And that something would probably doom me in Esme's eyes but at least she would be safe. She had to think I deserted her.

"Come one step closer and I'll kill her." I threatened, snarling for good effect. They visibly recoiled on hearing my voice and Edward bared his fangs too for good measure. I thanked God that boy could read my mind. Even though I could feel the disapproval coming off of him in waves.

Esme just looked at me in bewilderment. "Carlisle? What are you doing?"

I braced myself before giving her the coldest look I could manage. "Its very simple, darling. I'm trying to scare off all your little friends so I can devour you and your delicious little baby in peace." I mocked, ignoring the angry and outraged hiss that arose from the crowd.

"Carlisle? What are you saying? You're not like the others!" Esme cried out, sending a beseeching look at Edward who just snarled at her.

"No I'm not like the others. I'm better." I sneered, forcing myself to look at a point just beyond her shoulder. I couldn't lie when I looked into those hurt eyes.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, backing away from me. It was all I could do then, not to pull her back. I made my face as cold as possible, so cold that she would realize that all the love I had for had died.

"Like I said its simple." I made myself deliberately uncaring and flippant. "Let Edward and me finish killing all your tribe members and then I'll show you what I'm talking about."

"This can't be happening. You're lying! I know you're lying!" She cried out, begging me to tell her that it was false. That I loved her and I could never ever dream of hurting her. I only wish I could.

"Think what you like. It doesn't bother me." I shrugged nonchalantly. I think that's when she started to believe me because that's when her eyes went dark with pain. When she stopped believing in love and crystal tears fell down her face. When she looked at me but didn't see me.

She fell to the ground in a faint and I had to brace myself with all I had to not rush to her. I must have made some movement because Edward put a warning hand on mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shaking his head from side to side. And by the time I looked back, she had returned to the bosom of her tribe. Where she was meant to be.

And I was alone. As I was meant to be.

x-x-x

(Esme's point of view)

When you fall into a pit of darkness, you don't feel anything. You're blind and because of that you're deaf, dumb, numb and incapable of smelling anything.

All you ever feel is that gradual downward spiral that feels like a mad song. It pulls you deeper and deeper, like shifting through layers until you realize that even if you want to get out, you can't. And it doesn't even matter.

Esme's world had plunged into darkness. Such a dramatic phrase yet it felt so insignificant to describe what the true sensation was. Esme felt like someone had given her a hand to help her out of a deep pit and then when she had finally trusted it enough to place hers in it, the hand had flung hers back.

She kept searching for Carlisle in every face, in every place. The tribe had shifted. Rosetown was just another dream to join the ones that were lost.

Her baby was the only thing that gave her joy. Angelique spent every minute, spare or otherwise with her. She gave her all the love she needed and Esme clung to her like a child herself. She had lost her own family and Angelique's family became hers to the point that Pierre himself had to suggest gently to Angelique that Esme needed to reduce her dependence on them.

Angelique had retorted with her predictable fire but under all that she realized that what Pierre said was true. Still, Esme was barely recovering and forcing a man on her like last time would only result in more pain. But something had to be done.

Angelique seized the opportunity to talk to Esme one day, when the two of them were knitting clothes for the baby. Wistfully, Esme remembered another day when she had been so eager to meet Carlisle, to complete the painting…

"Esme…I need to ask you something." Esme wondered at the hesitant quality in her friend's voice. She braced herself to face being separated from Angelique's family.

"You want me to stop spending so much of time with your family. Isn't that right, Angie?" Esme assumed gently. She wasn't hurt by her friend's request but she was hurt by the fact that soon she would have too much time on her hands. Too much time to think about Carlisle and Edward.

"No!" Angelique cried out. "That's not it! I would never ask that of you. But I do think that maybe you should start looking for a...a...a-"

"Man?" Esme completed for her. "Angelique, I know you say this from your love for me. But please understand one thing. Don't ever ask this of me again. I loved Carlisle from the absolute depth of my soul and past that. I might someday consider marrying a man for my child but right now it's inconceivable for me."

"But Esme, he was only a man!" Angelique moved her hands in exasperation.

"Like Pierre is one?" Esme pointed out quietly.

"Touché" Angelique replied, equally quietly. She moved over to embrace Esme and whispered, "Forgive me Mimi. But its just that sometimes I get scared."

Esme just hugged her cousin back in response. Her own words had reminded her of memories and for once she wanted to dwell on them. No matter how much pain it caused her.

"Angie, I want to rest now. I'll meet you later?" Esme asked and Angelique nodded her head eagerly before shutting the door gently behind her.

Esme sighed as she stared out of the window and memories poured itself into her lap. Her hand absently caressed her rounded stomach as she though about Carlisle and Edward. She would never ever believe what Carlisle had told her so disdainfully on that last day. She knew him too well. But what hurt so badly was that he really must not have wanted her with them.

Had his love for her finished? Esme wondered. No. He probably felt that her life would be too hard with them and he refused to turn her into a vampire. Into the monster, he believed himself to be.

She sat there for a long time, lost in memories and half formed dreams before she felt sleep hazing the edges of her vision. She yawned lightly and went to bed. Before she took her last waking breath, she sighed Carlisle's name like she did every night since she had met him.

Sometime in the night she had that wonderful dream again. It always happened the same way…

_She woke up to a hand that gently caressed her hair. "My beautiful Esme, forgive me for the pain I caused you."_

_Esme would wake up and joyfully go into his cold embrace, always saying the same words, "Carlisle, I'm so happy you came back."_

_Carlisle would gently kiss her on the lips and answer, "Where else would I go? I will always return, Esme"_

And then Esme would wake up and it would be another cold morning in her sterile life. She was left with only memories of the tender look in his eyes and the soft voice that whispered in her ear.

But this morning, something went very very wrong. Esme woke up to intense pain in her lower abdomen.

"My baby!" She cried out in pain, clutching her stomach with both hands. She was painfully aware of the blood staining the sheets and her clothes, flowing like a river onto the floor. Her screams echoed in the whole caravan and Angelique never far away raced to help her.

What happened next was a blur to Esme. All she remembered were warm hands pulling at her clothes, a cold cloth washing her and so much of pain. It might have been hours, days or even years for all she knew.

And when she came out of her trance, she knew that the one thing that she had lived for, the only thing she could have lived for was dead.

Things went gray for her and then black. Her mind was numb through the drizzly burial. The only emotion she showed was the tears that slipped down her face as she kissed the dirt, her child would be a part of. The scent of fresh earth, of warmth and happiness, mingled with that of her baby, of the love she had planned for and the hopes that she had. Of everything she had ever wanted, her very life force. She placed her roses and walked away from the graveyard, stopping only once to say goodbye to Angelique and her family, who begged her not to go. She thanked them all, deaf to their pleas, turned back once to blow a kiss to her child and smiled for it.

Then she walked straight towards the cliffs that were a part of the distant scenery.

x-x-x

(Carlisle's point of view)

I didn't know how time went by. I didn't know why I did what I did or thought like I did. I was sick of being noble, sick of losing all I had ever wanted for the sake of an ideal that would never be more than an idea.

But the only thing that stuck me to them was that had it not been for my ideals, I would have never met Esme and she would have never loved me. So my ideals were a part of me, one I now undoubtedly hated, like an ugly tumor I couldn't remove.

I visited Esme every night, just to watch her sleep. Just to see that precious essence of her, that spark that attracted me, was still there. I didn't know that she would lose her baby. I had left her before the morning sun even dreamt of waking.

But I did know that loss is the one thing that can make a person do all that was forbidden. I just didn't know that for Esme it would be the ultimate; suicide.

I went into the hospital like every morning, work and Edward the only things keeping me sane. I had barely forced down a coffee that my secretary always handed me when the emergency ward opened and in rushed in my worst fear.

I saw Esme's crumpled body on the bed, broken like a doll's. I hid myself in one of the rooms so that none of her tribe members would see me. But I could see her, and I could see the life oozing out of her.

I could see the tears pouring down her sister's face. She must have been the famous Angelique that Esme had told me about. But I didn't really care even had she not been.

Its hard to describe the feeling when you see your loved one on the brink of death. The best I could do was that everything inside me and around me froze. To the point that even I could not move for the trembling that had seized my limbs. A check in the mirror would have told me that my eyes were black but it wouldn't have shown me the despair eating away on my insides like a delicious feast.

I was quickly summoned to her room and for the next twenty fours did all I could to save her. Edward came with me at night and maintained vigil while I religiously worked to save her.

Next morning, a few moments before the hospital opened, I knew that time was lost. She was going to slip away. I took in my last sight of her, her brown hair waving around her delicate oh-so pale face. Eyes that had once sparkled with laughter, and a smile bright enough to rival the sun had all disappeared behind the mask of death. Her pulse was all but gone. And yet strangely enough, on her beautiful mouth, I saw the slightest of smiles. Like she knew I had touched her, like she knew I was touching and tracing her face just then. The air almost sighed around me.

And probably with that last burst of strength, her smile widened but a fraction. And I knew what I had to do.

I kissed her smiling mouth gently before placing my teeth to her throat. And biting.

x-x-x

(Esme's point of view)

Esme woke up from a dream of Carlisle, Edward and her child, playing away in a field of beautiful flowers while she watched and laughed. Her laughter soon turning into screams as agony raged through her, bursting through her like a sun's rays. The pain speared into her fingers and toes lifting her off the bed, pulling at her from every direction, stretching her till she was about to break. It went on and on, coming in dangerous waves.

Her head felt like it was dipped in ice before burning in fire, the tingles like pricks of pain up and down her skin. The pain felt like hot flowing lava cutting away at all her hurts, hurling into dark deep pits. She couldn't stand it, had to stand it, had to do something….

And then it stopped. Esme opened her eyes to the sun. She felt like it at least when Carlisle's shining face came into view. But her first reaction was response to the thirst burning in her body and she sang out her greatest need just then, "Blood!"

x-x-x

(Carlisle's point of view)

_A year later_

It had been a year since I turned Esme. And not for a single moment did I ever regret it. I guided her like a child through her first year as a vampire, showing her how to hunt, teaching her the wonderous beauty of the world through the eyes of a vampire.

But something was still missing. And my fear sprung from the dark root that what if the gentle woman I had once loved had gone with her body. I would love Esme forever but this new Esme didn't recognize me. Would she love me?

I walked into the house, my mind still whirling from the duties that I had done that day in the hospital when I was greeted by the delicate strains of music coming from the living room.

I smiled as I recognized Edward's playing. And then the music changed, become even more delicate, more feminine. It filled the home like perfume, swirling through the air, wrapping around me, pulling me closer and closer and closer.

The flowers in my hand nearly dropped when I saw Esme sitting on the piano next to Edward. And then she turned to stare at me, and once again I was hit by the impact of her beauty. She gracefully flowed up to me, her face lighting up and my breath caught in my throat as I recognized the look I had seen a year ago.

She placed her hand on my cheek and I gathered her into my arms, the flowers getting crushed between us. Edward just smiled broadly from the back before joining in the hug and then discreetly leaving us alone.

Esme looked up at me, smiling so gently with that special love in her eyes. "Happy birthday" I whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "What does my love want?"

"Nothing." She smiled contently, her hand placed just where my heart should be but where my soul was. "I have everything. After all," she paused staring into my eyes with golden brown eyes of her own, "You returned to me."

_**Author's note: well folks! That was the end of Carlisle Esme! I hoped you liked it! Thank you so much for reading. Next up, Rosalie Emmett, so if you have any ideas please let me know.**_


	7. my family speaks up again

Chapter 2

Author's note: _**Nope. I'm extremely sorry that Edward and Emmett don't belong to me. You couldn't guess how much. Oh yeah, none of the other characters do either. (author sheepishly grins)**_

_**And thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and for reading Carlisle and Esme's story. Does anyone have any particular ideas for Emmett and Rosalie? Please let me know.**_

_**Soundtrack:I'll be there for you  
**_

My grandmother reached over to kiss Carlisle once he finished with his story. The quiet gesture seemed to emphasize the love that surrounded the two of them like a warm blanket. Seeing them, I could feel my tear ducts acting up again.

"Sniff!" The tears started welling up and overflowing from my eyes.

"Uh-oh. Here we go again." Jacob muttered under his breath, just about to wipe them with his own hands when he was knocked back by my mum and aunts.

"Hey!" he cried out, stunned by the speed by which they had moved. And their scent was beginning to get to him too. But I didn't feel particularly charitable towards him. Not after his last remark.

"Jacob! You could try and be a bit more supportive." I sniffed out indignantly, while my aunts and mom nodded in fierce agreement. I was glad for their support. It's really hard to shout at your husband when you love him to death and you have your head in his lap.

Well, at least, the last part was definitely true.

"Boy! Nessie can sure turn on the waterworks!" Emmett joked, slapping my wincing father on his back.

Aunt Rosalie turned to him with a menacingly sweet smile. "Emmett honey?"

"Yes, sugar dumpling?" he replied, which incited disgusted groans from the rest of the not so cheesy couples.

"Do you want Renesmee to write about how I kicked your butt in great detail when we tell our story?" Rosalie cooed, blowing lightly at her nails.

Emmett paled as the words registered. Then his smirk regained its normal position on his face. "You can't, love poodle."

"_Love poodle!_ Someone strangle me now!" Alice cried out, clamping her hands on ears in agony.

"I'd be happy to oblige Alice, once Rosalie apologizes to me." Emmett reached over and patted her on the head. Alice danced away from him before once again settling down in Jasper's lap.

"You can't" she chirped, playing with a content Jasper's hair.

"And why is that?" Emmett growled while everyone in the room laughed.

"Because Rose is going to make you grovel. Remember?" Alice smiled, tapping a finger lightly on her temple.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged high fives while Emmett growled, "Damn psychics"

"Hey watch it!" Jasper cut in, "That's my wife you're talking about."

"And my sister!" Emmett retorted, pulling a shrieking Rosalie into a bear hug.

"Unfortunately." Jasper replied, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Alice who whispered, "My hero!"

"Mum! Dad! Why don't you tell both of them that they're adopted? I'm the one you really love!" Edward said sappily, winking at Bella.

"Suck up!" The siblings roared while a laughing Carlisle said, "Hey you're all adopted. Only Nessie's ours!"

I smiled happily while my uncles and aunts protested. I could hear my mom muttering somewhere in the background, "ooh! I hate that name. My poor baby. My poor precious baby named after a the loch ness monster!"

"Aww grandpa! I love you too!" I blubbered before the tears welled over again. This time Jacob behaved like a decent concerned husband and gathered me to him, if a tad awkwardly and begged my mother for help over my shoulder.

It took me a little while to calm down. But I knew that the loving expression of my family and their general banter and back talk would always be engraved in my mind. I saw grandpa absent mindedly stroking grandma's cheek as he lectured Emmett and Jasper. And the way grandma turned her face into his hand and gave him a soft kiss. I really wanted that for Jacob and me.

And when I looked up into his warm loving eyes, I knew that it would be possible.

As if he understood what I was thinking Jacob just gathered me closer to him and kissed my hair. Once again that feeling of contentment washed over me.

When I shifted a little to place my tissue on the table right next to us, I caught a glimpse of Uncle Em and Aunt Rose, speaking softly to each other.

Aunt Rose caught my eye and nodded. It was time for the next story to begin. But instead of it being Aunt Rose who told the story, I was surprised to see Uncle Emmett's eyes go dim with memory as he began the tale…

_**Author's note: well guys, this is the filler between the stories. Now for the last time, if anyone has any ideas for the Rosalie Emmett story, would you please let me know? I'm drawing a blank here. And yeah, thanks for the reading. Love ya.**_


	8. Rosalie and Emmett1

Rosalie and Emmett

Chapter 1

Author's note: _**Nope. I'm extremely sorry that Edward and Emmett don't belong to me. You couldn't guess how much. Oh yeah, none of the other characters do either. (Author sheepishly grins)**_

_**And thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I nearly died of ecstasy! Anyway, here we go. I'd like to thank readers13lovesbooks and PiratesQueen716 for their ideas for this story. I haven't used the whole idea, both of you, but you'll find glimpses of it in the whole story. But thanks so much anyway and Luke lover1222, you have a very special place in my heart for reviewing so enthusiastically always,( you and reader13loves books are my regular reviewers and I love you both to death)thanks for trying. Piratesqueen716, I loved your reviews a lot too. So thank you all so very very very much!**_

_**Soundtrack:**_ I'm Real By

_**(Emmett's Point of View)**_

"Emmett! Please try to behave. The Kings are important business friends of your father and I will not have you disrupt this party and create a scene. God knows the Petersons have never let your father or me forget it. Doing the horrible swing dancing…"

I zoned out my mother's muttering as I led her out of the car. The lights decorating the King's house, Oops! The 'King Manor' sparkled brightly in the night and I could hear the wails of a string quartet squeaking into the night.

"Oh great! Another boring party filled with boring people who have nothing better to do than talk about boring stuff that doesn't even matter." I muttered under my breath as my mother stiffly placed her hand on my arm before stopping to adjust my black bow tie.

"Your _father_ is one of those boring people you so lovingly mentioned." She said, giving my tie a particularly hard tug as she fixed it.

"Violence is never the answer…money is." I sang out one of my father's favorite sayings, earning another hard glare from my mother.

"Remember what I told you." She gritted out through clenched teeth, her face set in a beautifully artificial smile as she swept us into the room.

"Oh Margaret! Darling you look absolutely beautiful!" One of my mother's friends crooned before sweeping my mother into her perfumed embrace.

I rolled my eyes as my mother responded to the fulsome compliment with one of her own. "this little thing?" she said, referring to her thousand dollar dress, "Oh Catherine! You're too kind."

I edged away from the group as it started proceeding into the ball room thinking I had made my lucky escape whilst my mother was dragged away by her gaggle of annoying supercilious friends. But she turned around with the flair of a queen and said, "Emmett dear, have you made Lucy, Mrs. Donell's lovely daughter? I've been dying to introduce the two of you."

Could she be any more obvious? I wondered as I chalked this event up as Matchmaking Attempt No.102. I strode over to her, winking at the gaggle of girls standing by the door, the prettiest one of them, a blonde, giving me a disgusted look in response. I just stuck my tongue out her and moved on to meet my mother's latest protégé.

"Lucy dear, this is Emmett. Emmett, did you know that Lucy went to Trinity? In Scotland?" My mother positively beamed in ecstasy. I groaned internally at her stupidity.

"Mother I know where Trinity is. It's in Ireland." I corrected feeling a little ashamed because of the way her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "But you know what?"

"What Emmett?" she asked warily, mopping at her red cheeks delicately with a lace handkerchief.

"I believe you said that just to test my geography. You were always so good at it." I replied, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder that still made her wince.

But it saved the situation because the sudden silence that was caused by my remark gave way to a round of applause and bravos to my mother's intelligence. "Of course dear. I just wanted to know if you inherited my intelligence." My mother put in expertly, smiling at her crowd.

"Along with your charm, madam, if I may dare to say?" An old walrus of a man put in, offering her his arm, causing my mother to blush lightly before she accepted it with regal grace. The group carried on forward to merge with others, talking about politics and money, the ladies buzzing about old scandals behind bejeweled hands.

"That was very nice of you, I must say." A soft voice cut in through my reverie and my attention centered on the famous Miss Lucy. I was expecting another boring twit of a girl with more money than brain cells, knowing not the least about anything really important. Such as hunting, fishing, hiking…hunting.

But when I turned to face her, I was surprised to see a pair of attractive pair of brown eyes staring at me, intelligently out of an otherwise plain face.

"I beg your pardon?" I was not able to connect with what she had just said. Besides, I needed the time to take in her refreshingly different appearance. She wasn't wearing the same old pastels, Thank God! Like the others but a lovely dress in electric blue.

Her hair was pulled back in a slightly messy bun, and I liked the way the curls fell out of it. But what endeared me the most was the pair of spectacles that sat pertly on her nose. None of the other females of my acquaintance would have been caught dead in public with a pair of spectacles on.

"I was saying," she smiled secretively, "That is was very nice of you to help your mother out the way you did. Right now." She specified, helping herself to a hor' dourve as the waiter whizzed by with them

"Want one?" she offered, cheerfully ignoring all social practices and norms.

"Thank you." I took one from her as we walked the course of the ballroom. "You're very different you know."

"Thank you." She repeated my words, before smiling at me impishly and saying, "You're very different too. Not many people I know would have handled that situation very well."

"It was nothing really. I shouldn't have commented on it in the first place but, beg pardon, I find these parties really boring. What about you?"

To my surprise she nodded fervently, almost tipping her glass over as she said in a dramatic voice, " Finally! Some else like me. I was beginning to think I was the only one. Although, I should take more of an interest in this one."

She had me really intrigued now. "And why is that?"

"Because it's Royce and Rosalie's engagement party." She said, giving me a look saying that she couldn't believe I was asking such an obvious question.

But there was something about her that made me confide in her. Not that I kept my views very private in the first place. "Personally, I think Royce is an ill-mannered, greedy pig and his pretty little fiancée is nothing more than a twit."

"And why do you say that?" She asked, her mouth once again curving in a secretive smile that nearly killed me with curiosity.

"Why, she agreed to marry him." This time it was my voice suggesting how she could fail to see the obvious.

"True. I probably shouldn't say that thought but I can't fail to agree with the truth." She agreed in a resigned voice, before peeking at me from under her lashes. The evening was getting more and more interesting and I couldn't resist asking the question I knew she was waiting for.

"Now it's my turn to say the phrase of the evening: and why is that?" I quipped, pleased when she laughed at my unfortunately sad attempt at a joke.

"Because he's my brother. My first cousin." She explained, looking at me with a poker face. But she couldn't hide the mischievous laughter sparkling in her eyes as she took in my incredulous face.

"Your brother?" I asked again, unable to get over the way she had led me so blindly through the whole conversation.

"My brother." She confirmed solemnly, before ruining the effect by winking at me.

And we both collapsed in utterly inappropriate but soul filling loud actual laughter.

x-x-x

(Rosalie's Point of View)

The loud burst of laughter from the corner of the room distracted Rosalie from her musings of how beautiful she looked.

She turned away from her reflection in the mirror with a small frown, before remembering it would mar her smooth brow. So she contented herself with expressing her displeasure with a slight turning down of the corner of her lips.

"Who is that?" one of her newly acquired friends whispered in the scandalized yet perfectly haughty tones of the rich.

Rosalie stored it away for future use. She was glad that she was getting along well with Royce's friends. It wouldn't do to not have the perfect friend when one had the perfect life, she thought dreamily.

When she realized that everyone was waiting for her response, she gave a slight toss of her head so that her hair shone in the lights put up and with a delicate shrug of her shoulders said, "Its probably that same ill mannered boor who stuck his tongue out at me earlier in the evening." Her words were accompanied by an appropriate shudder of distaste.

"Which ill mannered boor dared to offend my queen?" A smooth voice cut in, and Rosalie jumped a little when an arm was placed around her waist.

Chiding herself for her middle class reaction, she leaned back against the arm slightly and gave its owner a little peck on the cheek, "I cannot think of anyone else when you are here, my king."

The horribly sappy words brought a round of applause from the group of jaded self important people and a smug satisfied grin on her fiancée, Royce' face.

Rosalie knew at once that she had given the right answer and gave herself a mental pat on the back. It would have been horrible if she had even mentioned she had seen some other man. After all, being completely in love was terribly in fashion.

And Royce took fashion very seriously. Rosalie could see that he approved of her pale peach gown with its V-neck and elegant gathers around the hem.

They made a good match, she thought, as she caught sight of Royce and her fashionable reflection in the mirror. The fates had been kind to her, to let Royce see when she had gone to give her father food at the bank. Now she had a wealthy fiancée, a beautiful face, a happy family and a future full of smiles. She had done very indeed.

"I say King," the affected accents of one young gentleman cut in to Rosalie's self absorbed musings, "Is that the Emmett McCarty talking to your cousin, Miss Lucy, by the buffet table?"

Emmett McCarty! Rosalie felt a rush of excitement race through her body. The McCarty name was one of the biggest in Rochester, ranking even above the Kings. They had one of the biggest lumber and fur business in the whole of New York.

Once again she blessed her good fortune for giving her Royce as a fiancée. She gave him a light pat on the arm and said, "Darling, wouldn't you introduce me to your sister Lucy? I've been dying to meet her all evening."

"Lucy?" Royce repeated, his brows rising in puzzlement, but he quickly covered it up with a, "Yes of course dear."

Once Rosalie was sure they were standing in the proper pose, she gave everybody in the group a gracious smile and then swept away with Royce to meet the famous Mr. McCarty.

She never even heard one of her dear 'friends' say, "Did you see the way she was hanging all over Royce? It's shameful I tell you. But then again, what can you expect from somebody of her class?"

"But Andrea, she is frightfully beautiful. Surely there must be something that attracted Royce to her."

"I don't know about Royce, Judith, but I do know what Royce had to have her crawling all over him- Money."

"Surely you don't say!" the scandalized whispers came in response.

"Well, I did hear that Robert told Ruby who told Daphne who told me and that Robert heard it himself from Royce."

And saying thus, one of Royce's spurned girlfriends happily twirled onto another group while Rosalie and Royce walked towards Lucy, both blissfully unaware of the damage done to Rosalie's reputation.

X-X-X

(Emmett's point of View)

"Uh-oh, you better brace yourself. Here comes your favorite couple." Lucy muttered under her breath, and I turned around in my chair to see who she was referring to.

Why me? I groaned as I saw that pompous pig Royce stroll towards the two of us, a beautiful girl hanging on his arm. His fiancée…probably.

"She's… beautiful!" Lucy breathed and my gaze finally settled on the blonde. And my heart stopped.

There was literally no way to describe how I felt when I finally saw the beautiful girl. My heart rate accelerated and my skin tightened on my bones. At that moment of time, I swear everything in the room became so sharp that I could cut my flesh on it. I felt like I was sucker-punched in the stomach.

And then the vision smiled vacuously and my previous elation dropped like a balloon. Oh great, this was the same stuck up female I saw at the entrance of the party.

"She's alright." I muttered, almost choking at the look of comical disbelief on Lucy's face. "A-alright?" Lucy stuttered, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets in surprise.

"She's too…artificial for me. I mean, I suppose a statue would have more life than her. Her nose is too up-turned." I explained, carefully removing the glass from a shaking Lucy's hand.

And just in time too because Lucy burst into loud laughter, trembling almost violently. Her unabashed enjoyment and the further disapproving looks we got from everyone around us, elicited a grin from me.

"E-Emmett you're p-priceless!" Lucy finally managed, dabbing at her eyes with a cotton handkerchief. "She is without the most beautiful woman I've seen and you say that her nose is too up turned."

"Well its true. I like smart women in blue dresses who laugh at all my jokes and don't bore the life out of me by only talking about the lace on their hems or the exact length of their fingernails." My comment earned an appreciative glance from Lucy.

"So if I bat my eyelashes at you like this," she suited the actions to her words, "And cooed about how handsome and strong you are, you wouldn't like me?"

"I would because I know you wouldn't be caught dead doing it." I replied drolly, to which Lucy threw back her head and laughed again before tapping her glass to mine. "True True. I probably wouldn't even know how."

What I was going to say next was drowned out by Royce's loud, "Emmett! My dear friend! I hope Lucy here hasn't been boring you." He clamped his arm around his sister in a supposedly affectionate gesture. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all. In fact, I am indebted to your sister for providing me with such fine company. Why I even find myself enjoying the party." I raised my glass in a small salute to Lucy while Royce just beamed as the sarcasm flew over his head.

"Of course, of course. Oh! By the way, have you met my fiancée? Rosalie dear? I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, Emmett." Royce said in a smooth polished voice and his fiancée who had been hovering nearby, waiting for her cue, turned around with feigned surprise.

Which quickly turned genuine when she caught sight of Emmett. Oh heavens! The vision can frown! I thought to myself, still finding it hard not to get taken in by her breath taking beauty. But this close to her, I could see the shallowness in her eyes, and the lines of discontent that would soon form.

"A pleasure, my lady." I drawled, bowing low over her proffered hand, lingering a second longer than necessary. He peeked at her from under thick lashes, pleased to see the spark of anger in her eyes.

"Not at all sir," She smiled that horrible vacuous smile but the hand that tried to free itself from his was surprisingly strong. I held on to it just to trouble her and because I loved the feel of it, knowing that Royce the Spineless would never object.

But Rosalie surprised me then by turning so that she stood slightly ahead of me. While she greeted a reluctant Lucy, she discreetly but quite sharply stepped hard on my foot. My grip on her hand slackened immediately and she pulled her hand away gracefully.

The whole thing was done so fast and quietly that anyone else watching them would never have known the incident had taken place.

But unfortunately for Rosalie, Royce dragged away Lucy just then to greet some old relatives. I couldn't contain a snicker as Lucy threw me helpless glances over Royce's shoulder.

I snickered even harder when I heard a loud disapproving sound from behind me. I turned towards Rosalie with an aristocratic eyebrow arched high, "You have a problem…my lady?" Adding the last part as a distracted after thought.

I expected her to smile that stupid smile and deny any objection, like all the other twits in the room would have done. Instead, she surprised him again by answering, "Yes I do. I object to the way you treated me right now. And the fact that you have absolutely no social graces at all!"

"So?" What was she trying to say, I wondered. And besides, it amused me to pick at her. At least that way she would remember she had real emotions.

"So Stop! I mean, please stop. It's very embarrassing." She corrected herself quickly.

"For whom?" I inquired, predicting her answer.

"For myself." She responded. Right in one Emmett! I congratulated myself. "And for your mother!"

"Oh?" That was a new one. "My mother gave up on me a long time ago. Now she prefers to suffer in silence." I grinned.

"But if you feel so embarrassed by my boorish and ill-mannered presence, please feel free to leave." I flourished my hand in a huge arc.

But she still stood there looking embarrassed and angry. "Why aren't you leaving?" I was genuinely curious. And then the answer struck me, so simple but so infuriating. "Oh of course! I snapped my fingers. You are Royce's doll. How could you leave without him commanding you to? Forgive me my ignorance" I gave her a mocking bow.

I could see by the way she clenched her fists that she was itching to have a go at me. "Please keep your voice down. What would people say?"

"I don't care." I replied, shrugging. "Since you do, I'll do you a favor. You go back to your pretty little circle of friends and I'll explain to Royce."

"You are without doubt the meanest, most obnoxious, cruelest, heartless person that I had the misfortune of meeting!" Her face was now mottling with fury but she still looked beautiful.

"Sssh! Keep your voice down. What will people think?" I used her own words to taunt her. Thankfully, she recognized the barb.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you? Oh! I get it. You're just jealous of Royce! That's why you keep picking on me. And trying to flirt with that Lucy of all people. Don't you know how wild she is?" She leaned back with a smug expression on her face.

She would never know how angry she made me at that moment. I could tolerate people picking on me and insulting me because it didn't matter to me but I could not stand anyone ever ever insulting anyone else I liked or cared about.

"I prefer people like Lucy to any half-wit cruel little twit who thinks the world is a giant mirror made for her to see her fantastically empty reflection in. You're just a pretty little case with no substance and strength. I prefer real women, not little girls playing grown-up. As for being jealous of Royce, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! You two are perfect for each other because both of you're empty, shallow and cruel." By the time I had finished, Rosalie was white.

Personally, I didn't care. I really meant what I had said. But for my last taunt, I picked up her limp hand and kissed it, "I hope the two of you have a wonderful life together full of meaningless chatter and no real feelings. You deserve it."

And saying so, I swept out of the room and as far as I knew out of her life forever.

_**Author's Note: Well, that's it for Rosalie and Emmett part 1. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
